Como sobrevivir a una apocalipsis zombie: Virus Letal
by Malala2014
Summary: Un virus puede ser bastante capaz de enfermar, ulcerar, alterar e incluso matar personas, pero causar que individuos infecten a otros, es sin duda complicado, pero no imposible. Un simple error en el laboratorio, o una mordida de algún animal pudo empezar esto. Como todo buen ser humano, el trabajo de el en este caso en sencillo: sobrevivir. A costa de que, no sabemos ciertamente
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todo mundo!**

 **En lo personal me gustan las historias de zombies y como era de esperarse ahora estoy haciendo una, pero con como entrenar a tu dragón.**

 **Ya se que no son muy atractivas este tipo de tramas, pero no se, conforme a lo que he visto me he inspirado.**

 **Así que aquí esta el primer capítulo.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Dormir ocho horas, hace que el cerebro este en sus mejores facultades mentales. No eran ni las seis y media de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó con un chirrido que a cualquiera le chocaría de inmediato.

¿Por que había escuela hoy?¿Para que no esperarse otra semana más de vacaciones?

Eran las palabras que pensaba Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, ya que aquel fatídico día de comenzar de nuevo las clases era hoy.

\- Hijo, ya levántate. Todavía necesito pasar a la casa de tu abuela para pintar la puerta de la cocina.-

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sino hacia lo que su papá le pedía estaría en serios problemas.

\- Ya voy!.-

Se cayó de su cama de manera perezosa para poder despertar. Y sintió una lengua rasposa que le recorría por toda la cara.

\- Chimuelo, sabes que eso no se quita.- Acarició al gato, y en consecuencia solo mallo por muestra de su afecto.

\- Enserio tengo que ir, digo no es que odiara la escuela, pero había tenido un excelente verano con todos sus amigos, jugando video juegos y pasando tiempo de calidad con su fiel acompañante gatuno.

Terminó de hacer su rabieta dentro de su mente, no merecía seguir con ello. Le gastaría más minutos que le faltaban.

Habilidosamente se puso una camiseta de manga larga verde, pantalones color café, botas con poco empeine, y para darle un aspecto más rudo, una chaqueta hecha por él desde hace más de medio año, aunque apenas había quedado lista un día anterior.

Pasó al baño y se vio en el espejo. Baba reseca estaba por todos sus labios, además de que su cabellos se encontraba hecho un revoltijo .

Abrió el grifo y esparció agua por toda su cara. Se la restregó con su mano en busca de borrar todo registro de esta. Sacó el peine dentro de su buró y peine su melena retorcida. Lo pasó una y otra vez, sin embargo no dio resultado, viéndolo decidió dejarlo así.

\- Vamos amigo.- Mostró su hombro derecho para que Chimuelo se subiera en el.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, con cuidado para que no tropezara como aya le había pasado anteriormente.

\- Ya vine papá.-

\- Por fin llegas.-

\- Lo siento por la tardanza, me entretuve con varias cosas.-

\- Si se nota, y más por que te pusiste la camisa al reves.-

\- Pero que...- Vio si estaba como decía su padre, pero estaba bien.

\- Jajaja caíste.-

\- Que gracioso.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Por cierto, creo que ya va a ser hora de hacerle una casa a este animal.- Señaló al gato que dormía plácidamente en el microondas.

\- Pero si hace poco que lo hice.-

\- Bueno, está claro que tendrás que volver a hacerlo. Aunque yo pienso que deberías racionarle bien la comida, poco a poco está quedando más gordo de lo habitual.

\- Eso lo veremos cuando vuelva.-

Comió el cereal que estaba servido en la mesa. Estaba crujiente y la leche hacia que se incorporaran a la perfección.

Pasaron los minutos de silencio, por lo que Hiccup encontró que algo estaba pasando mal.

\- Entonces me lo vas a decir, o tendré que sacárselo a Bocón.-

\- Soy tan obvio verdad.-

\- Un poco, si.-

\- Como te lo diré...- Empezó a dudar, por que lo desilusionaría al hacerlo. - Te acuerdas que el señor Frederick vendría de Madrid para hacer un trato de comercio con nuestra compañía, pues hace tres días acabó de pedirme de ir hasta allá, ya que se le ha presentado un desafortunado accidente a uno de sus familiares. Es decir, que me iré hoy tendré que tomar el primer avión a Madrid.

Ya se lo suponía, otro viaje más de su padre. Por lo menos ahora no tendría que acompañarlo.

\- No pasa nada.- Lo tranquilizó, detestaba que cualquier persona se preocupara por lo que sentía.- En la noche te llamaré desde la casa, y es más, tal vez vaya a la casa de Astrid y los gemelos.-

\- ¿Seguro?.-

\- Por supuesto.- Mintió.- Ten mucha suerte y cuídate.-

Sin previo aviso Estoico le dio un gran abrazo, cosa que lo sorprendió.

Como última actividad mañanera que se les había hecho común últimamente, era ver el noticiario de las siete.

La mujer que decía las nuevas de último minuto mencionó algo interesante, pero solamente pudieron ver el final.

-Así es Patrick, como podemos ver desde el helicóptero, una persona acaba de ser atropellada. Sin embargo, sigue estando viva.- Dijo en tono de sorpresa. La cámara se posicionó cerca del auto y la víctima.- Al parecer una de las costillas está fuera del su lugar y la cara esta cubierta de sangre. -

\- Me parece que los paramédicos ya están en camino.- Contestó Hiccup.

La imagen se veía un poco prometedora.

Comenzaron a curarlo, pero no dejaba de moverse. Lo sujetaron, creyendo que se calmaría, aunque la cabeza y los brazos del curandero quedaron descubiertos, haciendo que este lo mordiera.

\- Lo veo y no lo creo.- Comentó la reportera.- A que se debe esa conducta tan inapropiada, debe de tener alguna enfermedad o síndrome, como esquizofrenia.

\- Ya es suficiente, demasiadas noticias amarillistas por hoy.- Estoico apagó el televisor.

Recogieron los platos usados, para dejarlos que la ama de llaves los lavara.

El chico pelirrojo tomó su mochila, acarició al gato y con su padre salió al garaje.

\- Rayos, se me está haciendo tarde, crees que tu puedas conducir está vez tu carro que te di en tu cumpleaños.-

\- Si, por que no. Empezaría bien el ciclo escolar ir por mi cuenta.- Sonrió.

\- Que tengas buen día hijo.-

Se metió al auto para cuatro pasajeros. Todavía olía a plástico sin usar y el tanque estaba casi en su totalidad completo.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, poco tráfico había, algo extraño para la hora que era. Era el último año de preparatoria y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya tenían su transporte propio, por lo que el estacionamiento estaba bastante saturado.

Bajo del automóvil.

Caminó con fluidez, ya no estaba tan tenso a comparación del primer día que se presentó con todos sus libros en mano y sumamente confundido.

\- !Hiccup!.- Le gritaron en la oreja.

\- Hey Astrid, te estaba buscando.-

\- Si, se notaba más por tu mirada pérdida.-

\- Mira como has crecido y ese bigote, has empezado a mejorar últimamente.- Insinuó la rubia con una mirada picarona.

\- Tu tampoco estás tan mal.-

\- Gracias, no es para tanto.-

\- ¿Donde está la pandilla?.-

\- Gracias a tu puntualidad, ellos ya están en sus respectivas aulas, gran jefe.-

\- Oye, sigues con lo mismo del verano.-

\- Claro que si mi general, es mi trabajo después de todo.- Se burló, haciendo enojar a Hiccup.

\- Como sea mi lady.- Sabía que eso haría rabiar a su amiga.- Me acompañarías a la dirección, necesito que me den la información de todo el año.-

\- Claro jinete.-

Campantes se dirigieron por los pasillos. Ahora que estaban en tercer grado ya no estaban intimidados por los otros salones, a excepción de ciertos patanes que acechaban la escuela.

\- Pero miren quien ha venido un año más.-

\- Hola primo, es bueno volver a verte.-

\- Que hay de nuevo Astrid.- Insinuó con su mirada.

\- Que no te vas a rendir en intentarlo, digo primero con Heather y como no te hizo caso empezaste conmigo. Es enserio?.-

\- Tranquila linda, no es para tanto.-

\- Déjense de pelear.- Intervino el castaño.

\- Creo que es buena idea.- Una maestra que estaba observando la conducta de sus alumnos no omitió esto.

\- En seguida, es más ya nos íbamos.- Espetó Hiccup empujando a Astrid.

Llegaron su destino sin más percances.

\- Creo que sería de gran ayuda que te bayas a tu clase, nos vemos en el receso.-

\- Claro.-

El castaño le dio la espalda.

\- Disculpa Meredid, me podrías dar mis papeles.-

\- Ahh Hiccup eres tu. Espera en un momento te los imprimo.-

Se sentó en la sala de espera, la radio estaba prendida a alto volumen, y pese al movimiento de la habitación se oía bastante bien.

\- Me gustaría saber lo que ha pasado alrededor de todo el día. Los sucesos de un señor en el estado de Oregon que fue atropellado y mordiera al médico, así como, la niña que se paró de su lecho en la morgue ocho hora después de la su hora de muerte y escapará, es bastante extraño.-

¿Que estaba pasando? Se cuestionó Hiccup.

\- Chico, tus papeles ya están aquí.-

Lo sacó de su intriga.

\- Gracias.- Contestó y se fue sin decir nada adicional.

.

.

.

Matemáticas era su materia favorita y le tocaba a la segunda hora. La cual se estaba pasando de volada, no por nada le agradaba tanto descifrar cifras con puntos decimales infinitos.

Ruidos a gran escala irrumpieron el ambiente de paciencia.

\- ¿Pero que está pasando?.- Los muchachos se apretujaron para ver por la ventana que daba al parque de juegos de primaria.

\- ¿Acaso ese niño está loco?.- Exclamó un chico de tez blanca y ojos agua, quien no se creía lo que acababa de ver.

Hiccup y Patapez se vieron al mismo tiempo, e hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros. Sin embargo había mucha gente, por lo que tuvieron que moverse entre patadas y trompicones a la esquina del tragaluz.

Mucha sangre estaba esparcida por una resbaladilla azul, pero no había nada. Su visión se limitaba a unas cuantas cabezas y dos columpios ya discontinuados.

\- Alumnos vuelvan a sus asientos, no creo que nada de lo que este pasando allí sea muy interesante.-

No le presentaron atención, pero no faltó mucho para que perdieran el interés.

Y justo cuando comenzaban a adquirir el mismo nivel de antes, un cuerpo se estrelló con la ventana.

Una mancha de sangre se grabó en el vidrio, dejando horrorizados a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el principio de un este nuevo fic. Haré todo lo posible por continuarlo ya que tengo otros más que hacer, y no me mal entiendan, pero si es un poco** **complicado por todo lo que tengo que hacer. Sin embargo, estense atentos y no se preocupen por el pequeño detalle.**

 **La sección de comentarios estará en la parte final del capítulo ;).**

 **Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan que pasará con el súbito final de esta parte. No quería ser muy obvia en el suspenso que les puse, pero bueno.**

 **Sin más que decir el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Corre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!.- Gritó Hiccup.

\- Basta Haddock.- Reprendió la maestra.- Creo que es bastante por todo lo que está pasando, así que como no me hacen caso, tendré que tomar medidas. – Señaló al castaño.- Por lo que tú te vas directito a la dirección.-

\- Pero solo fue un comentario.-

\- Me importa un comino, agarra tus cosas sin reclamos.-

\- Como sea.-

No poseía muchas cosas afuera de la butaca, por lo que las tiro en el primer compartimento de su mochila y se fue. Carecía de ganas por acudir, por que era la tercera vez en el año, aunque esperaba que no lo recordará, pero como era de esperarse, el director era un maniático en archivar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara. Viendo el lado positivo su padre no estaría allí para firmar la amonestación, y el amigo tanto de su papá y él, Bocón le regalaría su autógrafo sin dudarlo, no es que le importara mucho en el supuesto "problema" en el que Hiccup se había metido.

Meredid sin inmutarse en la llegada del nuevo, tomaba café con una cara de no tener muchos amigos. Se acercó a la recepción.

\- Ya te estabas tardando.- Contestó la recepcionista sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si, claro.-

\- Adivino buscas al director.-

\- Creo que es lo más obvio, sino por que estuviera a esta hora.-

\- Siéntate, el te atenderá cuando vuelva de un incidente ocurrido en el jardín de infantes.-

\- Pero si es de primaria, y no es por presumir, pero ya vamos en el último año de preparatoria.-

\- Fue urgente su presencia.-

Iba a tratar de preguntar otra cosa, pero lo calló con alzar el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Que carácter, pensó Hiccup.

Se sentó en la misma butaca de la mañana. El tiempo a su parecer pasaba bastante lento. ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo que fuera tan importante? Tal vez encontraron la sangre del niño que se volvió loco y buscaban indicios de a donde podría estar. Estaba tan absorto en las posibilidades infinitas de aquel caso, que no oyó varias pisadas que se acercaban a esa zona.

\- Meredid, tenemos algo importante que resolver.- Dijo en voz preocupada.

\- ¿Ahora que pasó?.- El director Thyr le daba la esplada a Hiccup, por lo que no se percató de su presencia, algo afortunado, ya que quería enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No lo podrás creer, pero esta mañana un niño atacó a varios de su clase incluyendo a la maestra, haciendo que corrieran despavoridos del salón en diferentes direcciones…-

\- Eso suena horrible.-

\- Y no esperas lo que pasó después…- Tomó aire con una gran arcada, en donde se dio cuenta de su oyente.- Hiccup, ¿qué haces aquí?-

\- Ahh nada, como verá estaba tan aburrido que preferí salirme del salón para ver en que lugar estaba.- Contestó con sarcasmo.

\- Muy gracioso.-

\- Lo han sacado de clase, de nuevo.- Interrumpió Meredid.

\- ¿Otra vez?.-

\- Hey solamente han sido dos.-

\- Aún así, te conozco y me estás preocupando, no eres así.-

\- Pero si han sido por injusticias.-

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos sígueme.-

\- Pero no tenía algo más importante que hacer.- Se acordaba muy bien de todas la antigua conversación.

\- Esto será bastante rápido, descuida.- Abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejo que pasara el castaño.- Y bien a que se debe tu honrosa visita.-

\- Que bueno que le agrado director. Verá lo que aconteció hace rato en matemáticas es...- Contó cada detalle.

\- Ya veo, y no te diste cuenta en que dirección iba.- La pregunta lo dejo sin habla, no era lo que esperaba, aunque aun así sacaría ventaja sobre esto, ya que prefería evitarse la pequeña mirada desaprobatoria de Grobber.

\- No lo siento mucho, pero debería de preguntarles a los de mi salón.-

\- Si puede ser. Alguna otra cosa que me quieres contar acerca de este tema.-

\- No nada más.-

\- Perfecto. Ya te puedes ir.- Una sonrisa se empezaba a mostrar en cara del castaño. Se paró e iba a salir victoriosamente - Cierto, se me había olvidado. Aquí está tu amonestación, mañana me la traes firmada, pero además tendrás que ir a detención durante una hora en la aula 204. -

"Rayos" pensó el cuando lo recibió.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a la clase de matemáticas, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido. Se perdió casi toda la hora, lo cual no le gustó, ya que si se saltó algo importante, tendría que quedarse a asesorías en las tardes.

Se encaminó a Narrativa breve, otra materia de sus favoritas. Esta vez, no tenía con quien conversar, por lo que se fue a una de las butacas de enfrente, para no perder ningún detalle, que pudiera costarle una buena calificación final.

.

.

Después de la detención, ya no pudo ir a la casa de Astrid, puesto que ella tenía club de fútbol, un deporte al cual no le daba importancia desde que llegó a la preparatoria.

Caminaba con paso ligero, y tarareaba una canción que le cantaba su madre cuando era muy pequeño. Paró su entusiasmo, esperando a que el semáforo le diera el paso. Cruzó la acera, percatándose de que algún loco chofer se pasara el alto, pero no había nada así que prosiguió con sus pies ligeros pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Ya estaba a unas casas cerca de su hogar, cuando vio que la señora Helen estaba sentada en el suelo como si nada. No era una de las mejores vecinas del mundo, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, así que le alzó la mano en seña de saludo. Sin embargo, no le fue correspondido. Extrañado se aproximó hacia ella con un signo de interrogación dibujándose en su rostro.

\- Disculpa, te puedo preguntar algo.-

\- Claro.- Su voz no le cuadraba muy bien, la recordaba mucho más aguda y suave.

\- Estas bien, pareces, no se un poco diferente.-

\- Que te hace pensar eso.-

\- Puede ser por el simple hecho que esté sentada en la tarde en su jardín, cuando casi nunca se aparece por aquí a estas horas.-

\- Eres muy observador.-

\- Más de lo que me gustaría, si.-

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó, y una figura esbelta se reveló.

\- Mamá, pero que estás haciendo aquí. En que habíamos quedado en que no deberías de salir, hasta que la fiebre cesara.- Era Belén, la hija de Helen. Una universitaria a punto de graduarse en enfermera.

\- Tengo tanto frío, que decidí salir para calentarme.-

\- Por los dioses, tu sabes que te harán si descubren que estás enferma.-

\- No, si nadie lo cuenta.-

\- Ahh creo que me iré, fue un gusto volver a verte Belén.- Por que siempre tenía que estar en los momentos menos oportunos.

\- Espera, me podrías ayudar a llevarla a la casa.-

\- No se si fuera buena idea.-

\- Por favor, por los bueno tiempos.- Titubeo, y si era la misma enfermedad del niño de hoy, que le pasaría si se infectara.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo tarea que hacer.- "Que gran excusa" se dijo a si mismo.

\- No, esta bien lo entiendo.-

Empezó a jalarla, pero no quería volver allá. Chilló se angustia, como si la estuvieran a punto de dar una regañada, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por los lugareños.

Se alejó un poco de la situación, hasta llegar cerca del una arboleda pequeña. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero tampoco era para tanto como para irse sin ver cual era el desenlace.

Una patrulla llegó al momento, desplegándose una armada, tratando de quitarle de las manos a la señora. Gritó, pataleó con desesperación y por un lado se sintió culpable de no haberle ayudado, ya que podría estar con ella sin la preocupación de que es lo que le pasaría en un futuro cercano.

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Acababan de llevarse a uno de sus vecinos sin consentimiento alguno, y no parecía estar mentalmente estable.

Salió de su escondite, corrió la mirada por toda la calle en busca de algo más que se le hiciera sospechoso. No sopesó más. Tomó su mochila que por el descuido se le había caído de repente y se irguió para seguir caminando a su casa, que ya no quedaba lejos.

Buscó sus llaves, que habría la reja de su casa, entre las montañas de papeles y libros de la mochila. Por fin las encontró y las sobrepuso en la cerradura. Giró su muñeca y la abrió.

Atravesó las jardineras y el césped le empapó la piel de las botas. Tendría que dejarlas en la entrada para no ensuciar la alfombra, ya que si lo veía su papá cuando llegará le daría una buena regañada.

Atravesó la puerta principal con gran emoción y cierta sensación de hambre.

\- !Toothless! ya llegué.-

No se oía a nadie. Tal vez estuviera roncando a estas horas del día.

La radio estaba encendida en la mesa principal de la cocina, no se acordaba de haberla prendido esta mañana, por lo que con más razón la apagó.

Se movió a la sala y de un brinco se quedó acostado en un sillón reclinable café.

Suspiró de alivió. Había sido un largo día y lo único que esperaba era la hora de comer. Sin embargo, hoy la ama de llaves tenía el día libre, por lo que no habría nada de comer. Cansado se resignó a hacer un puchero, y así como se acomodó, se paró.

Con pasos pesados caminó a la cocina, pensando en que nueva receta tendría que sacar del recetario viejo de su abuela.

Cogió carne molida del refrigerador, papas, zanahorias, jitomate y dos ajos. Primero cocinó los ajos a fuego lento, después le agregó la carne con las zanahorias, asándolas perfectamente y por último les puso las papas con el jitomate bien picado. No le salió como antes, ya que estaba fuera de práctica, pero sin duda le serviría.

Se terminó casi toda la carne, y le guardó el resto a Toothless.

Siguió la misma rutina que la escuela te podía ofrecer, sin embargo, al terminar con una cena de un licuado de mango, salió al patio trasero con uno de sus varios telescopios que se había comprado y le habían regalado en sus cumpleaños.

\- Veo que ya estás aquí, amigo.- Saludó al felino, que se arrojó a su lado en la hierba fresca de la noche.

\- Lo se, ya es un poco tarde, pero hoy por fin podré ver una constelación por mi cuenta.-

La mascota solo le ronroneo y se durmió en su regazo, mientras que su amo se fascinaba con lo que el universo podría significar.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente**

La alarma de incendio sonó, haciendo que varios gritaran por el terrible ruido. Se paró la maestra un poco preocupada.

\- Ya saben cual es el protocolo niños, así que no vayan a empujar a sus compañeros, todos pueden pasar correctamente sin ningún problema.-

Salieron con paso ligero, aunque todo parecía muy extraño, ya que hoy no se conmemoraba alguna fecha importante y tampoco les había avisado sobre un ensayo.

Al llegar al patio en donde esta el punto de reunión, los dividieron en filas, organizadas en salones y año que cursaban. En total fueron siete, y Hiccup estaba en la tercera del principio. Habían chicos muchos más altos que él, por lo que no podía ver a donde estaban sus amigos. Muchas retumbaban en sus oídos pero nadie familiar.

\- Callense!.- El gritó provenía de un hombre on uniforme aparentemente de militar. No objetó ninguno de los congregados. - Mucho mejor.-

\- Espera déjame explicarles primero.- Era el director, quien se encontraba un poco tenso por la situación.- Chicos, como sabrán las noticias vuelan demasiado rápido, y más de uno ha de querer saber que es lo que pasó ayer en la mañana, con el niño que atacó a varios de sus compañeros.- La multitud asintió.- Pues bien, ya habrán visto a los hombres de gobierno que han venido en busca en resolver este feo accidente, y para nuestra desgracia, este nota sido el único por lo menos en el estado. - Caras de preocupación se empezaron a mostrar.- Por lo que entre hoy y mañana les admiraremos tanto a los alumnos y profesores de esta institución una sepa que se encargará de anunciarnos previamente si sufren esta supuesta enfermedad. Pero se preguntarán, como sabemos con lo que estamos tratando, pues si ya han tomado sus clases de biología, los principios nos dicen que los microorganismos tienen bases en común gracias a la teoría de la evolución de Darwin. Sin embargo, el estudio a penas está empezando a especializarse, por lo que no sabemos muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos...-

\- Cuando se les haya aplicado la sustancia, pasarán algunas horas para les haga efecto.- Interrumpió el director.- Por lo que si entran infectados, presentarán picazón, sarpullido, diarrea, y en casos extremos fiebre. Este, tendrá la oportunidad de estar en sus sistema durante más de 5 meses, suficiente para repeler la infección.-

No podían negarse, ya que podrían sospechar de estar enfermos, pero tampoco se les hacia una buena idea la nueva pandemia que se levantó encima de sus narices.

Fueron pasando uno por uno, hasta estar a unas dos personas de su irremediable destino. No le gustaban para nada las agujas, y ser un ratón de laboratorio tampoco le agradaba.

El soldado con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, se le acercó con una mueca. Al parecer no era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones para dentista, que habían puesto de forma rápida en el patio de la escuela. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran dar y cerró los ojos frunciendo las cejas.

\- Hiccup, no te tenses. No servirá de nada.- Esa voz pertenecía a Astrid. Pero que demonios esta haciendo ahí.

\- Sabes, decirle a alguien que no se tense, hace todo lo contrario a eso.-

Sintió su mano caliente encima de su hombro, algo que le distrajo el tiempo suficiente para no sentir en primera instancia el dolor del pinchazo. Cayó directo en la trampa de Astrid, aunque la verdad estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Vio la luz de nuevo y tardó un poco para distinguir la gama de colores del día.

.

.

.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, algunos alumnos presentaron los síntomas que se supone tendrían si es que estaban enfermos. Sin embargo, ciertos negaron estar con esta, por lo que personal autorizado por el gobierno se los llevaron, sino antes avisarles a sus tutores sobre las condiciones en que se encontraban. Cosa que preocupo un tanto a Hiccup, por lo que tomó medidas preventivas.

Este día aplicarían una prueba de resistencia en la clase de educación física, además de un examen para evaluar su desempeño durante el pasado ciclo escolar. Por lo que llevaba en la mochila una muda extra, ya que sudaba demasiado en este tipo de eventos.

Corrió a la clase de biología, ya se le había hecho tarde desde que se trató de levantar ya que el siguiente día volvería su papá. El vuelo se atrasó por dos días más debido a algunos problemasen el aeropuerto, aunque todavía no lo habían vuelto oficial, pero los medios de comunicación sospechaban que el personal de las aeronaves tenía algo involucrado. Hiccup no muy convencido, decidió no tomarle importancia, ya que afectaría sus calificaciones, desempeño y atención a lo que estaba por presentar.

Entró al salón y casi nadie estaba sentado en sus lugares del laboratorio. El grupo estaba dividido por parejas para realizar las prácticas y en una de las mesas de adelante, estaba Astrid esperándolo leyendo un libro. Le tocó el hombro para llamarle su atención.

\- Ah, ya te estabas tardando Haddock.-

\- Yo sé que me estabas extrañando my lady.-

\- Claro que si, mejor amigo.- Dijo entornando las cejas.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa más, el maestro Rodrick atravesó la puerta callando a todo ser en el aula.

\- Buenos días alumnos, y esperando que hayan tenido un buen inicio de este día, les tengo que avisar por parte del director que su prueba escrita será aplicad durante estas tres primeras horas.-

Lamentos por parte de la audiencia afloraron como murmullos en una conferencia.

\- Y a esto que se debe.- Preguntó una chica pelirroja.

\- Es algo muy sencillo en realidad, ya que las clases se terminarán a la una, ya que tendremos un junta por parte del comité estudiantil.-

\- Pero, para que.- Era la misma mujer.

\- Veo que hoy está con muchas preguntas, por qué no mejor utiliza esa energía para contestar lo que a continuación se le va a pedir.-

Con eso bastó para dejarle sin nada que decir en su lugar.

Los dispersaron por toda el área, en caso de prevenir que alguien logrará copiar las respuestas.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se concentraron a tal grado de terminar casi al mismo tiempo, 30 minutos antes de acabar con el límite.

.

\- O sea que la respuesta de la pregunta 16 era el inciso b.-

\- Claro, es que si piensas con lógica, el radio del isotopo era 0.145, por qué los demás resultados estaban muy alejados para ser uno del tamaño del que te lo describían.-

\- Seguro. Me pase todo el verano en un curso de física cuántica y el profesor me dijo otra cosa. - Testificó Patapez mientras que comía una manzana.

\- Es que puede ser alguno de esos dos, pero apostaría más por la cifra de Patapez.- Contestó Astrid.

\- Gracias, en serio, no necesitaba tu apoyo.- Se molestó el pelirrojo.

\- Se que tienes cierta razón, pero vamos necesitas más que sentido común para calcularlo.-

\- Douche. -

\- Hola, los hijos de Loki ya han llegado.-

\- Hey Brutacio, Brutilda, por favor siéntense, los estábamos esperando.-

La cafetería a estas alturas ya estaba completamente llena, y por llena se refiere a lugares apartados por distintos amigos, de los cuales no estaban excentos.

\- No me digan que de nuevo están discutiendo por quien tiene la razón. -

\- Por supuesto que no. - Recriminaron con la mirada a los gemelos.

\- Les creo tanto.- Dijo Brutilda con cansancio. Siempre discutían sobre las cosas que según ellos estaban bien, y a estas alturas no estaba para ese tipo de cosas.

Por la insistencia de no quererle mostrarles que tenían razón, decidieron dejarlo para después. Mientras tanto, los hermanos se alejaron para coger algo de comida que les llenara sus antojos, como son papás y un jugo. Con su puño no trataron de comerlas, sino las tragaron como anacondas, a tal grado de no dejar nada cuando volvían a la mesa.

\- Nuevo record chicos.-

\- Gracias, hemos estado practicando.- Presumió Brutacio.

Cada inicio de mes, era costumbre que el director diera avisos tanto en persona y por un altavoz directo de su oficina. Hoy no era la excepción, así que cuando entró se reveía un tanto diferente. La cara la ten roja y ojos llorosos, lo que no era nada común para un hombre como el. Fue víctima de varias miradas curiosas, entre ellas Patapez.

Al subir a un podio improvisado por el comité por una pequeña falta de recursos, trató de anteponer una sonrisa bastante forzada para muchos.

\- Queridos alumnos, me alegra que la mayoría se encuentre aquí, ya que eso significa que están más que sanos.- A esto que venía, acaso el director estaba enfermo. - Sin embargo, conforme a la comisión de salud del estado, me temo decirles que las clases serán canceladas hasta previo aviso. Por que los brotes del ahora ya más experimentado virus, se está propagando más de lo que se preveía.-

\- Pero eso no es todo o si. Sabe más, pero no nos lo quiere decir.-

\- ¿Quien dijo eso?.-

\- Brutacio, a su servicio.- Todos los ojos se desviaron a él.

\- Y como lo sabes, si es que se supone que yo debo saberlo, acaso tienes pruebas.- Insinuó

\- No, pero cuando fui al baño antes del examen, los generales que se encontraban cerca de la puerta vigilando que sabe que, mencionaron que cuando tuvieran una oportunidad, abandonarían la ciudad, ya que no estaban seguras ni las calles.- Gritos ahogados se escucharon.

\- Más que solo patrañas.-

\- Pues a mi me pareció bastante convincente, es más, grabé una parte por si les interesa.- Mostró su teléfono a la audiencia.

\- Dámelo, no lo entenderías.-

\- Ni crea.- Cruzó sus brazos arriba de su pecho, con confianza. - Además, ya no iremos a la escuela, si me deja suspendido, correa el tiempo suficiente para cumplir el castigo.-

Thyr ya no estaba triste, el enojo le estaba desfigurando la cara. Había dado en el clavo, pero no quería alarmar a todo mundo más de lo que ya amorataba la situación.

\- Mejor ya vayan a sus últimas clases, disfrútenlas lo que más puedan, y como acto final, les preparé una pequeña comida que podrán saltarse si lo desean.-

No hubo mas que decir por parte de los dos. El director se retiró ya menos enfadado, puesto que pronto abandonaría la escuela y los problemas se disiparían por lo menos temporalmente.

\- Eso si es tener espíritu suicida.- Comentó su hermana, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba la puerta de la cafetería, para cursar programación.

\- La verdad, que esperabas de mí.-

\- Me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera apoyado.-

\- No necesito tu respaldo, aunque sea para estas cosas.-

\- Claro que si. Somos familia después de todo, y nos ayudamos mutuamente.-

\- Como sea. Podemos hablar de tema, esto ya se está poniendo incómodo.-

\- Si, oye me esperas, tengo que pasar al baño.- Le rogó Ruffnut.

\- ¿Enserio?,¿ahora mismo?, no puedes esperar a que terminen las clases.-

\- Por favor, te lo suplicó. Serán tres minutos solamente.-

\- ¿Dos?.-

\- ¿Dos y medio?.-

\- Mmmm ... está bien, pero apresúrate.-

\- !Viva!.-

Cerró la puerta del sanitario de las mujeres.

Tuffnut se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo, recargando una de sus piernas en la misma. Para estar a esta hora del día, estaba bastante tranquilo, lo cual le preocupaba. Decidió recorrer el lugar para distraerse. Algunos casilleros yacían vacíos y otros más con candados, nada que pudiera captar su atención. Corría aire un poco frío para estar en verano, pero no se quejaba, no le afectaba. Sin embargo, todas las puertas estaba cerradas y aparentemente las ventanas igual, entonces de donde venía esa sensación.

Vio que su hermana no hubiera salido, y era lo que esperaba.

Se mojó el dedo con su saliva y revisó en que parte estaba más frío. Tuvo que dar unos pasos contrarios en donde había estado curioseando, para encontrarlo. Un vidrio estaba hecho añicos de pies a cabeza, y como la escuela era demasiado estricta no dejarían que nadie hiciera ese tipo de cosas, por lo que debió de haber pasado cuando los alumnos estaban en la cafetería, durante su enfrentamiento con Thyr. ¿Quien podría hacerlo?

Asomó su cara por la parte libre de vidrios punzantes y observó con detenimiento. Coches del alumnado y profesores estaban aparcados en distintos lugares del estacionamiento. Ya no había ningún vehículo del gobierno, tal vez y ya se habían rendido por encontrar a más enfermos. Además de que ciertas personas, estaban caminando, que al parecer no estaban muy cómodas por su condición, ya que no podían sostenerse muy bien por si solos. Podrían ser algún futbolista que se haya torcido el pie, pensó el gemelo.

\- !Buuu!.-

\- !Ahh!.- Gritó de terror. Era nada más y nada menos que Ruffnut.

\- Jajajaja.- Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, reírse de la cara pálida de su víctima.

\- Oye, para tu información estaba resolviendo un misterio importante.-

\- No me digas, te veías tan concentrado como la mera existencia de que pueden existir los extraterrestres.-

\- En primer lugar, ellos si son reales. Y punto número dos, era más de lo que tu estabas haciendo allí dentro.- Señaló el baño de chicas.

\- No es mi culpa que mamá se aguantará tanto las ganas de hacer pipí cuando estaba embarazada de los dos.-

\- Eso que tiene que ver.-

\- Demasiado, ya que me provocó una disfunción al orinar.-

\- Si, como no.-

Habían subido demasiado el tono de voz, que negaron la existencia que la pelea atajó a ciertos individuos merodeando por allí.

\- Sabes, eres insufrible. Y es mejor que ya nos vayamos a clase, o sino ya no jugaré lo que resta de ella.-

Ruffnut, ya no lo escuchaba, por que estaba fascinada por un chico extraño que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos, y tampoco venía son compañía.

\- Ves ahora nos están viendo con cara de estos locos que.- Los miró con más detenimiento y pudo jurar que su cara se parecía al mariscal de campo de la escuela, pero deforme.

\- !Oye que nos estás espiando!.- Inquirió enojado el hermano.

Gruñó el chico, alertando a los gemelos. Comenzó a andar más de prisa, preocupando que el le hubiera dicho algo que le ofendiera.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Dijo Tuffnut con temor al ver lo que pasaba.-

\- Te acuerdas, de lo que dijo el militar, sobre que las calles ya no eran seguras.- Recordó Tuffnut.

\- Si.- Él esperaba que no se refiriera a eso.

\- Creo que era esto lo que mencionaba.- Recordó a sus amigos, quienes podrían estar tanto como en un salón parcialmente seguros, o justamente ahora terminando una actividad por adelantado pidiendo permiso al profesor para salir de ahí. Todos corrían peligro con estas cosas sueltas, y solo ellos podrían impedir las consecuencias de que estos estén sueltos.

Con un movimiento rápido cogió la mano de su consanguínea y se dirigieron a la alarma de incendios más cercana. No dudó en presionarla, para que pudieran tener por lo menos los demás una oportunidad.

El tiempo se volvió caos, como ellos mismos estaban por dentro.

Huir era lo más óptimo y viable, pero ahora la pregunta era como. Y si es que lograban que harían después.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan!**

 **Lo sé, no tenía que dejarlo así, pero bueno XD.**

 **Creo que ya saben que es lo que podría pasar, ya que la relación entre el ruido y los zombies no es muy hermosa que digamos ;).**

 **Si tengo alguna falta ortográfica me dice, ya que ha sido una revisión demasiado rápida.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios de:**

 **z4Ck z4R0Ck: Hola! Como verás ya ha empezado lo bueno, y así será durante bastante tiempo. Además, si es que el capítulo te pareció un poco largo, ya que no comenzó luego luego con la invasión zombie y eso, es por que de todas las series y cómics que he visto, tienen su proceso, así como su ambiente, algo que yo quise lograr.**

 **fanatico z: Hola! Si lo sé, a mi ya me había estado gustando la idea de encontrarme un fanficition de este tema con como entrenar a tu dragón, pero como no había, pues me dije a mi misma, por que no hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado XD. Saludos!.**

 **Nube: Hola! Lo entiendo, no se por que a muchos no les gustan la temática de apocalipsis zombies y eso, pero bueno tampoco estamos aquí para juzgarlos (cada quien se pierde lo que quiere). Y como verás ya hice los arreglos de los nombres, por que estuve meditándolo y si tienes razón en que con más identificables los personajes por sus nombres en inglés. !Nos vemos luego!. !Saludos!.**

 **Natsukurogane1912 : Hola! Tu fuiste el primero que me escribiste un review en esta historia, así que espero que te haya gustado en como va esta cosa. Saludos!**

 **Un saludo muy fuerte a los lectores anónimos y más.**

 **Hasta la vista!**

 **\- Malala2014**

 **22 de julio del 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **Como verán este capítulo es un poco más largo de lo que estoy habituada a hacerlos, pero mejor, por que estaba tan absorta a continuar la historia que no podía a parar, por lo que estos son los resultados.**

 **Hay algunas escenas en donde se muestra un poco de sangre, así que les hago una pequeña advertencia.**

 **Recuerden, los comentarios estarán en la última parte.**

 **Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Decisiones**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres de la tarde, hora de comer para muchos. Las calles están vacías, pero el silencio no es la clave de este día. Gritos en las casas sumiéndose en las paredes de ladrillo, salpicándose de entre muchas cosas, sentimientos que por mala suerte ya no llegará a conocer el destinatario.

Lo que empezó con una linda mañana de verano, se convirtió en las pesadillas de la mayoria que habían visto alguna serie apocaliptica.

Entre los que se hallaban apunto de enfrentarse a unos de sus peores miedos, eran ciertos adolescentes que en pocos minutos estarían atrapados en unos de los lugares supuestamente más seguros de su comunidad.

Apurados recogieron sus casos, ya que las últimas semanas se habían acostumbrado a la rutina de salir corriendo por la alarma. Hiccup, no estaba convencido por salir rápidamente, ya que no quería olvidar nada importante en sus documentos que tanto le habían costado estás últimas semanas. De una tajada, guardó en su estucare los lápices de dibujo y gomas. Estaba cansado, pero que más podía esperar del aparente último día de clases.

No dio menos de cuatro pasos fuera de su lugar, cuando gritos se escucharon al otro lado del pasillo. ¿Qué podía estar pasando, acaso no era más que otro insulso simulacro?

Un poco preocupado salió como ya lo habían hecho los demás. Y efectivamente, una muchacha peligra estaba botada en el piso que asemejaba a una tabla. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de una manta fina de lágrimas y al costado izquierdo de su abdomen tenía una mordedura de una boca más grande que su puño. Sangraba poco a poco, pero esa no era la razón por la que estaba pálida, sino que su atacante estaba a un lado de ella, con su mandíbula destrozada por la fuerza que trato de imponerle en la parte del cuerpo de ella.

Personas a los lados horrorizados por tal vil escena, se quedaron viendo, como un maestro trataba de llevársela a la enfermería a rastras, puesto que le iba presionando en el lugar de la mordedura para que no sufriera una pérdida de sangre. Muchos exclamaron con horror lo que estaba pasando, y si era cierto lo que el gemelo dijo en la cafetería.

\- Yo me voy de aquí. Los que quieran síganme , total es el último día.- Un chico empezó a liderar, ya que la situación no era para nada de su agrado. Algunos lo siguieron a los pasillos alternos, cargando sus mochilas muy poco pesadas.

Más no hubo necesidad de que alguien tuviera la iniciativa de querer salir de ese establecimiento. Hubo un estallido de personas aparentemente bien a simple vista, pero su tez estaba decaído, así como algunas marcas de mordeduras en sus cuerpos. Esto presentaba algo más que una simple enfermedad, y Hiccup lo supo desde que su vecina fue arrestada aquel día, pero no le había dado importancia hasta hoy.

El caos fue lo menos que sucedió esa tarde, y muchos podrían haber terminado con sus últimos pensamientos, que fue demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar a tiempo, pero fue todo lo contrario con Hiccup. En un intento de salvación corrió al salón de computo, ya que no estaba tan lejos, manos y brazos jaloneaban a los que se atravesaban en su camino. Rasguñaron, hirieron y los arrastraron en sus garras de rapiña. Tenían hambre, pero no como nos lo imaginamos.

Un gritó de súplica bastante conocido resonó en la cabeza de Hiccup. La maestra de historia, que en su momento lo había ayudado en muchos de sus proyectos, le pedía ayuda. Dos sujetos la trataban de amordazar, haciendo que cayera en el suelo con gran estrépito.

\- Ahh!.- Se le salió por la conmoción. Pensó que era un caso sin remedio, o por lo menos dejó que su mente lo engañara con esa idea.

Y en unos pasos más apresurados llegó al salón. Unos pocos de los estudiantes que cursaban la misma clase estaban allí, y por sus caras, daban a entender que esto era una muy mala pasada. Rápido pidió ayuda a los que estaban adentro, tratando de cerrar las puertas del salón

Como pudieron lo lograron, en donde varios sostenían la puerta con sus mayores fuerzas, mientras que las demás intentaban arrimar algo para dar soporte a que esta no se abriera. Juntaron sillas y escritorios intercalados entre si, que pronto formó una fortaleza, que por más que sus captores intentaran, serían inútiles sus intenciones.

Suspiraron de alivio, y entre ellos Hiccup, estaba dándole la espalda a la pared, pensando en una solución que involucrara los boletos de salida de por lo menos la mitad de las personas que estaban en este lugar. Pero primero tendría que cerciorarse, que alguno de ellos, no estuviera infectado, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta como. Decidió ver por las ventanas que ahora estaban cubiertas con persianas cerradas, y dio una ojeada, para encontrar algún patrón por muy extrao que sonara.

Eran adolescentes como ellos, nada fuera de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, inyectados en sangre y la vida que tenían ya no estaba del todo clara. Ropas manchadas por lo que no quería pensar que era sangre, además de estar hecha jirones, le hizo creer que por el ajetreo les había sucedido eso. Sin embargo, tenían una singularidad, tenían marcas tanto en los brazos, piernas y hasta algunos en la cara . Una mujer adulta se volteó, atrapando la mirada de Hiccup. Gruño y se abalanzó al vidrio, captando que otros más de sus congéneres realizaran lo mismo. Se retiró de la ventana, no valía correr el riesgo de tener una mala posición de espionaje.

Procesó la información, si su teoría era cierta, el único contagio encontrado hasta ahora, era ser mordido por una de esas criaturas. Y si alguien de los que estaban dentro padecía de ello, lo mejor sería dejarlo a su merced, aunque eso resultara muy inhumano, pero aun así lo intentaría.

\- Oigan, necesito que me presten mucha atención.- Llamó a todos con voz casi alta, ya que no quería darles más herramientas para que irrumpieran más cosas extrañas en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?.- Espetó una chica de pelo largo y color igual que el suyo.

\- Por favor, acérquense los más que puedan, no quiero aumentar la voz por obvias razones.-

Los que pudieron y quisieron hicieron un medio círculo alrededor de él.

\- Necesitamos hacer algo, pero ya. No tengo muchas ganas de convertirme en uno de ellos y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco, así que les propongo que unamos fuerzas y salgamos invictos. ¿Qué les parece?.-

\- Pero como, si todos vinieron de la nada.- Era la misma mujer que le había espetado hace un rato.

\- A mi no me parece que pasó tal cosa. Por cierto cual es tu nombre.- Preguntó Hiccup.

\- Felicity Granger. ¿Y tu jefe?.- No le agradó como se le estaba refiriendo.

\- Yo soy Hiccup, y a mi no me andes con ese tono muchacha.-

\- Como sea cerebrito, quieres que volemos o pongamos una bomba para que este el pasillo libre. Por que le verdad no veo algo útil en este salón.-

\- Cálmate. No te pongas a empezar a gritarle a todo mundo por que no servirá.- Intervino un chico que al parecer era amigo de ella.

\- No me des sermones. Este no es el momento.-

\- Esta bien lo siento, pero considera que conforme a lo que está pasando, no es necesario armar un númerito.- Ante esto decidió hacer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

\- Y que esperas, di algo, no queremos esperar a que ellos se atrevan a tomar un bocado de nosotros.- Recriminó el chico que anteriormente lo estaba defendiendo de su atrevida amiga.

\- Em.. Si como ya les decía, creo que es más que obvio que debemos salir de aquí.-

Varios asintieron con un poco de disgusto, el bullicio de afuera no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

\- Por lo que les pediría que empezáramos a hacer una votación de que es lo que debemos de hacer.-

\- Mmm... puede que salgamos por una ventana.- Comentó una chica pelirroja y ojos cafés.

\- No Elizabeth, estamos en el segundo piso.- Le recordó para, que estaba a su lado.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento.-

\- Puede que la respuesta este en hacer una soga con los cables de las computadoras.- Se escuchó en un rincón.

\- Si eso esta mejor.- Secundó.

\- Claro si es que quieren caer de boca.- Opinó de nuevo Felicity.

\- Pues yo no veo que hayas aportado algo productivo.- Desafió Elizabeth.

\- Oigan ya basta. Les dije que hay que llegar a un acuerdo, no es para que se dividan las cosas.-

\- Ella empezó primero.- Gritó un poco alto la rubia.

\- Mentirosa.- Contraatacó, empezándose a parar para hacerle frente a la otra.

\- Basta, lo están empeorando y lo saben.- Hiccup las regañó, haciendo que se intimidaran. - Pero podemos hacer que las dos ideas funcionen, claro, si es que saben hacer bueno nudos.-

El plan, era muy sencillo, atar una trenza bien estirada de cables a uno de los palos de metal de las ventanas, y escalar poco a poco, hasta llegar a la siguiente ventana y ver si era viable entrar. Como era el líder, Hiccup fue al frente de la operación. Descendió rápidamente, no era tan complicado como parecía y observó. Era una de las muchas habitaciones que la dirección tenía para guardar sus cosas del teatro, por lo tanto, estaba vacío. Volvió a subir a darle las buenas nuevas a los demás.

\- Creo que es nuestro día de suerte.-

\- ¿Cómo? Explicate Haddock.-

Fue muy objetivo y sin perder ningún detalle, hizo que lo siguieran al otro lugar más seguro, sino antes de dar un mensaje por vía micrófono, teniendo fe en que alguien de sus amigos estuvieran bien, y que los vería en su paso a la salida.

.

.

Entre tantas personas que trataban de salir a empujones, algunos quedaron tirados en el piso, tanto por sometimiento de las criaturas y pérdida de equilibrio. Astrid seguía la corriente, ya que luchar por esconderse o tratar de caminar unos pasos a su derecha, era firmar su propia muerte. Eran como elefantes queriendo huir de una jauría de leones.

Gritos se escucharon por todas pares, además de rugidos guturales. Tenía que irse a un lugar seguro, pero donde, trata de pensar pero la respuesta al parecer le llegaría bastante tarde. Correr era la única respuesta absoluta. A donde, el gran secreto.

Sintió uñas clavándose en uno de sus brazos, causándole un dolor picante. Pateó la fuente de su molestia y siguió corriendo sin rumbo.

Ahora, los gritos, venían de enfrente y se acercaban. Una mano la tocó y la puso dentro de un casillero. Respiró pesadamente, ya que ese era un lugar muy pequeño, pero seguro.

Más chillidos, pero por todas partes. Trató de calmarse, para no dar su ubicación, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Pensó en cosas felices, ignorando el caos a pocos pies de ella.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que una voz la despertó de su letargo.

\- Si están escuchando esto y entendiéndolo, entonces son más que afortunados. Soy Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III, y estoy con un grupo de sobrevivientes en una aula cercana al patio trasero del edificio de preparatoria, en pocos momentos estaremos yéndonos por el ducto de ventilación, para así poder ir a la parte trasera del mismo, y apoderarnos de un autobús. Ya estamos en el primer piso, gracias a ciertas grandes ideas, dadas por mis integrantes. Este, a su vez, estará a la disposición de los que estén tanto en mi grupo, y los que quieran y dispongan del tiempo necesario para llegar a tiempo. Estimo que tendrán alrededor de una hora para llegar, así que si están cerca, no se vayan de allí, y esperen a una señal de luces, o una obvia distracción. Pero sino logran llegar en el horario fijado, entonces tendremos que partir sin ninguna excepción. Les deseo suerte conforme a su decisión, y si de ser así, nos vemos pronto. Fin de la comunicación.-

Astrid se reconfortó con la voz de su mejor amigo en el altavoz. Estaba vivo, no podía creerlo. Ahora sabía que ya no estaba sola, y que debía luchar, para encontrarse de nuevo con él. Quería gritar que estaba atrapada en ese gran contenedor de hierro, pero conforme a lo que vivió, el ruido los atraía, hasta el punto de zafarse de la faceta de sonámbulos.

Trató de recordar de lo que había más a fuera del lugar en donde estaba. Había un extintor, además de muchas mochilas tiradas alrededor del pasillo, papeles de libretas, libros y lo que esperaba que no fuera varios zapatos deportivos. Revisó el contenido del espacio que un metro por dos podría tener.

En sus antiguas clases de física, le habían explicado que con la fuerza inversa a un objeto, podía desatar un efecto en cadena. Por lo que trató de saltar en dirección al extintor, para que este cayera y el seguro rebotar por si solo, dejando que este se fuera a dirección contraria en la que estaban. Funcionó después de varios intentos, y pudo engañarlos para salir de allí.

Pasó por el gimnasio y las puertas estaban entre abiertas, dejando ver que varias niñas de alrededor de 10 años, estaban atoradas el la cima de unas cuerdas amarradas, tratando desconsoladamente de pedir ayuda, ya que un gran tumulto de personas infectadas estaban alrededor de ellas.

Astrid se debatió, entre sino llegaba al punto de encuentro anteriormente establecido por la voz parlante en el megáfono, entonces tendría la probabilidad de quedarse sola, pero si decidía hacerlo y resultaba todo conforme al plan entonces tendría por lo menos dos individuos pontificales para entablar una amistad, además de tener en cuneta sus agradecimientos. Se detuvo un pequeño rato a analizar si valía la pena, ya que la distracción que hizo, fue bastante buena para alejarlos de esa zona.

Pasó un rato, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era pedir ayuda, y la conseguiría con Hiccup. Por lo que prefirió echarse a correr, pero con pasos sumamente delicados y ligeros, para alcanzar el tiempo perdido en su discusión interna.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que conectaba al jardín del patio anteriormente mencionado, vio por la ventana, para ver el terreno al que se enfrentaba. Habían turbas por doquier, y no sabía por donde estaba Hiccup y su equipo. La habitación del conserje, era lo más próximo a ella, y, con un acto de valor, se aventuró para ir y cerrar la puerta sin hacer casi nada de ruido. Puso todo lo que había para hacer la distancia más grande entre la puerta y ella. Estaba sudando a más no poder, y el calor de la tarde no ayudaba.

Pudo descansar, después de un tiempo de estar en constante movimiento. Escuchó ciertos ruidos en la parte alta del techo, y entonces recordó el mensaje de su amigo. Podrían todavía estar pasando por el ducto de ventilación. Saltó varias veces tratando de bajar la rendija que comunicaba el aire que hasta ahora estaba cortado. No pudo y cayó con las manos como su único apoyo. Tomó impulso y esta vez lo logró. Gritó su nombre varias veces, y los sonidos de pasos en el techo se hicieron más estruendosos.

\- Creo que hay alguien allí.- Dijo una voz de mujer.-

\- Y que esperas, mi aprobación. Se valiente Felicity y ve si está vivo.-

\- Pero esperar a que me coma, no gracias.-

\- Que bebé eres.- Dijo con burla la misma voz masculina.

\- Cállate Magnus. Y esta bien yo iré. Sin embargo, si me comen, es culpa tuya.-

\- Deja de hablar.-

Una cara con finas expresiones se asomó.

\- ¿Quién eres?.-

\- Emm... soy Astrid Hofferson, y buscó a Hiccup, lo han visto.-

\- Oye Jefe, lo buscan.-

\- ¿Enserio?.- Respondió sorprendido.

\- No es una broma cruel.- Era graciosa esa chica, pensó Astrid.

\- Haste a un lado, quieres.-

\- Ya, traquilo.-

Una cara feliz se mostró.

\- Astrid, gracias a los dioses estás bien.-

\- Si, y veo que tu tampoco estás tan mal.-

\- Jajaja que graciosa. Vamos, sube tenemos que ir por el autobús.-

\- No espera, tenemos que salvar a alguien.-

\- Pero si ya es tarde, y tenemos una hora límite.-

\- Lo se, pero es urgente, son dos niñas, y sino llegamos a tiempo, ellos se comerán a ellas.- Dijo con voz perturbada.

\- No se, el plan cambiaría.-

\- Por favor.- Suplicó.

\- Déjame hablarlo con el grupo.- Se esfumó entre el metal, y voces resonaron por la discordancia en la toma de decisiones.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas, pero dime donde están, para que alguien más baya.-

\- Pero quiero ayudar.- Replicó Astrid, ya que ella había sido la de la idea.

\- No tu me ayudarás a ir por el bus.-

\- Pero...- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera poner alguna traba.

\- Sino accedes, entonces se cancela el viaje, y si quiere tu con mucho gusto las salvas.-

\- Eso no es justo.-

\- Si lo es, por que otros tienen más sigilo que tu y yo. Además, soy el líder, y yo solo veo que se hace o no.-

\- Bien acepto.-

\- Al fin...-

.

.

Salieron de la habitación del conserje con un trapeador y un recogedor en mano. Se defenderían a toda costa, por que se habían convencido que por lo menos ellos dos sobrevivirían a está tragedia, pasara lo que pasara.

Como ya estaba acordado, el plan era muy simple: correr, esconderse, y lograr que un auto sonará la alarma para que pudieran tomar el autobús. Ya que los demás pasajeros estaban a una distancia un poco larga, para así dar una mejor seguridad en la huida. Sin embargo, esperarían un poco para que el equipo de rescate pudiera ir con esas dos niñas atrapadas, pero tendrían que hacerlo muy rápido.

Cuando toparon con la primera pared, se detuvieron detrás de ella, y trazaron el siguiente paso.

Un automóvil de gran tamaño les serviría de escondite para empezar a hacer la distracción. Caminaron rápidamente

Lanzaron una piedra de gran tamaño hacia el capo de un auto. No pasó nada. Repitieron el ejercicio varias veces, pero solo lograron algunas abolladuras en la carrocería. Debían encontrar un proyectil más grande como para hacer que su alarma sonara. Ya estaban tan cerca de su escape final, sin embargo tenían una mala posición y corrían peligro de que los encontraran, de tal forma que decidieron arrastrarse por la parte baja de los autos, por lo que tendrían algo con que cubrirse.

Cristales rotos se esparcían por todo el piso y si los llegaban a pisar atraerían la atención o se dañarían las palmas de las manos, así como las rodillas de Astrid que estaban descubiertas, ya que se los había recortado por la salpicada de sangre de los zombies, por que tenía un ligero temor a contagiarse de esta.

\- Astrid, quédate fuera de esta zona, iré yo, ya que no estas en buenas condiciones, y no quiero que te pase nada.-

\- Pero Hiccup, yo...-

\- Lo siento, pero no está a discusión.-

\- Eres siempre tan terco.- Frunció el ceño, en respuesta a su disgusto. Lo conocía suficientemente bien, para saber que el no cambiaría de parecer. Ahora solo tendría que esperar.

Se desplazó con sus cuatro extremidades, poniendo las magas de su camiseta como almohadilla, para que no se cortara el ruido fuera suavizado con la fricción de esta. Por lo tanto, el peso recayó en ese punto de apoyo. Le picaban sus palmas, y temía que tuviera repercusiones después. Los pasos de los ahora ya conocidas criaturas, o "caminantes" según los del grupo, eran más frecuentes cerca del escondite. Movió varías veces la cabeza, buscando una respuesta sus plegarias, y entonces la vio. No era tan grande como hubiera esperado, pero suficiente para lo que tramaban. Solo que estaba a un lado de la llanta del coche en donde estaba. Sacaría la mano para alcanzarla. Sin embargo, los vigilantes eran suficientes para mandarles el mensaje que la mesa estaba servida.

De repente, se le ocurrió que podría lanzar los vidrios para que produjeran un ruido suficientemente fuerte, y tuvieran algo en que entretenerse. Lo hizo, pero no fue tan lejos como esperaba, ya que fue a unos cuantos metros de él. Le temblaban las manos de miedo a que lo sorprendieran y se terminara su esperanza de vida en un dos por tres. Trató de calmarse, no serviría de nada sino se lograba concentrar y hacerlo a la primera. Respiró hondo, ignorando las cosas que se movían atrás de él.

Estiró tanto los dedos como las manos, estaba sudando en frío. La jaló en torno a él, alzándola. Percibió ropa haciendo fricción con sus nudillos, y piedras se incrustaron en sus rodillas por el peso. Quería gritar del suspenso que le estaba provocando esa sensación. Fue más lento, hasta que el bloque estaba a más de mitad del carro. Se arrastró en silencio, hasta legar al lugar donde había dejado a Astrid, quien la esperaba con preocupación.

\- ¿Estas bien?.-

\- Claro, tu me conoces más que nadie.-

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, sino antes pedir mi ayuda.- Dicho esto, le propinó un golpe al hombro del chico.

\- Auch!. Gracias por la bienvenida.-

\- Cállate Haddock. Ya hay que irnos de aquí.-

\- Es lo mismo que iba a decir.-

Pasaron algunos minutos, y llegaron cerca de las múltiples entradas al patio de preparatoria. Arrojaron la piedra al primero que vieron, desde un lugar que cubría su ubicación. Y como habían anticipado, el camino a los autobuses ahora ya estaba libre. Sonrieron los dos, pronto estarían yéndose con el grupo a salvo.

Caminando, llegaron a los autobuses que la escuela disponía para llevar cada día a los estudiantes de diferentes áreas de la ciudad hasta allí. Pasaron una mirada por cada uno de ellos, evaluándolos por antigüedad y el número de pasajero. Eligieron el tercero de los cinco.

Para poder llevárselo, tendrían que encenderlo manualmente, ya que carecían de una llave maestra. Abrieron el cofre y localizaron el alambre que comunicaba electricidad a la batería y lo desenchufaron para evitar un disturbio. La puerta tenía cristal, así de nuevo necesitaron de otra cosa para romperla. Ya no fue un trabajo tan complicado, ya que en ese lugar tenían todo tipo de herramientas para algún desperfecto del transporte. Astrid agarró una lave inglesa y con un golpe certero y un poco de distancia, la encajo directamente en el medio, haciendo que lo demás se fragmentara y terminara cayendo convertido en miles de cachos pequeñísimos.

Ahora tenían el camino libre, y los dos procedieron a abordarlo. Cuidando a no pisar los fragmentos para no causar un mayor basurero, Hiccup, se propuso a quitar la parte de abajo del volante, en donde encontraría los cables de arranque. Entre los muchos saberes que le había transmitido su mentor Grobber, era el encender algún coche cuando no tenías llaves, algo demasiado útil para esta ocasión en especial. Mientras tanto, Astrid revisaba que había dentro de la parte trasera. Nada interesante, por lo que volvió al lugar en donde Hiccup estaba batallando con encenderlo.

\- Veo que no has avanzado.- Se arrodilló enfrente de él. - Hay algo en que te puedo ayudar.-

\- No lo creo, estoy a punto de lograrlo, así que sería conveniente que salieras por algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar para el servicio del bus.-

\- ¿Seguro?.-

\- Claro.-

\- Esta bien, entonces, nos vemos después.-

Antes de cruzar en marco de la puerta, vio a su alrededor, para estar segura de que no hubiera nadie acechándolos. Eran muy afortunados, no habían ni una sola alma.

Pasó por la parte en la donde estaban los vidrios rotos y siguió por la parte delantera, fijándose bien en los detalles que le dieran algún indicio de alguna herramienta. Se agachó y encontró un gato en la llanta del siguiente autobús. Francamente no la necesitarían por un buen rato, por lo que sin cuidado empezó a girarlo al lado contrario en que estaba enroscado. Varios chirridos salieron, dispersándose por toda el área. Se maldijo, no tuvo que haber pasado eso. Siguió haciendo la misma acción, pero con más fuerza, y al fin lo pudo sacar.

Retrocedió un poco mareada por el esfuerzo, y lo tomó ya con más decisión. Buscó un poco más en los alrededores, pero no tuvo frutos. Sin embargo, cayo que no se había fijado en la parte baja de las máquinas. Se agachó y trato de adaptarse a la poca luz que se le era proporcionada. Esta vez, tuvo mejor suerte, ya que una caja un poco parecida a la que su papá llevaba cada vez que viajaban en viajes largos, estaba a unos cuantos metros abajo del quinto autobús. Se arrastró en su propio abdomen sin ningún problema, gracias a los continuos entrenamientos de futbol. La tomó con la mano derecha y con la otra, empezó a hacer fuerzas para poder darse la vuelta y salir del uno de sus lados. Esto pudo haberse llamado una operación exitosa, ya que en efecto lo que sospecho en un principio sobre la caja, era verdad, pero no fue tan fácil. Una pisada que levantaba arena pasó cerca de su mano derecha.

Tragó en seco. Esperaba que fuera una simple ilusión pos-traumática de lo que había vivido. Pero desmintió, ya que un canturreo se oyó por el mismo lado. Entonces, si era cierto, Hiccup estaba en problemas, y la única que impedía que no le pusieran un diente encima era ella. Con calma se deslizó del lado contrario, y con una vuelta lo logró. Se reincorporó rápidamente, lista para lo que pasara. Caminó lento pero seguro, y empezó a divisar a su oponente.

\- !Hey! Me estabas buscando.- Gritó un poco fuerte.

Se volteó, y mostró su feo rostro, raspado y cientos de magulladuras. Era grotesco. Le causo repulsión y un poco de miedo.

Preparó el brazo, empuñando la manija soldada de la caja, y con una flexión derribó de un golpe en la cabeza, pero que iba destinado a su abdomen. Sonsacado, trato de lastimarla, pero fue más rápida que él, por lo que le cargó varías veces la misma acción, hasta dejarlo rendido en el suelo, gimiendo con desesperación. Debía de acabar con su sufrimiento, así que decidió darle una buena patada en la misma zona, pensando en que podría dejarlo inconsciente, pero su cráneo estaba bastante blando, por lo que le atravesó una parte, causándole asco.

\- Que rayos hice.- Susurró aterrorizada. ¿Y si estaba vivo? ¿Lo había matado?

\- ¿Astrid, eres tú?.- El comentario le sorprendió, pues no venía de su mejor amigo.

\- !Ah! Fishlegs, que haces aquí.-

\- Oye, me ofendes al impresionarte de estar contigo.-

\- Lo siento, es que ha sido un día loco, y no creí que estuvieras por aquí.- Soltó con mucha sinceridad.

\- Como sea, por que estás histérica.-

\- ¿Yo histérica?.- Trató de cambiar su cara de impresionada a enojada, en reprimenda por atribuirle tal cosa. - ¿Y por que estás aquí Fishlegs? Ya que si empezamos a hacer un interrogatorio, es justo que empezara también yo.- Cruzó los brazos.

\- Nada cambia o si Astrid.- Suspiró cansado.

\- Creo que no.- Esbozó una sonrisa en señal de victoria. - Vamos, sígueme, tengo a alguien, que seguro estará muerto por verte.-

Él sólo pudo hacer lo que le pedía.

Atravesaron el marco con todavía los vidrios esparcidos, y un Hiccup, apenas empezando a sentarse en el asiento del chofer, estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos.

\- Hey, ya hemos llegado.-

\- Como que hemos.- Se volteó en dirección de Astrid, y atrás de ella, se alzaba una figura bastante grande.

\- !Fishlegs!.- Chilló.

\- Hola amigo.- Corrieron y se abrazaron durante un tiempo.

\- Que bueno que estás conmigo aquí, no puedo hacerlo todo sin ti.- Comentó el pelirrojo, sin separarse del regordete.

\- Muy bien, reina del drama, basta, ya tenemos que irnos.-

\- Pero adonde.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- Es que, hay un plan para salir todo un grupo, fuera de la ciudad.-

\- Interesante. Oye, crees que haya un lugar de más.-

\- Pues claro.-

\- Perfecto, pero oye, mejor yo conduzco.- Se ofreció Fishlegs.

\- No me negare ante eso.-

.

.

.

El grupo que ya les estaba esperando al otro lado opuesto del colegio, tenían entre algunas cosas de la escuela, equipos que les servirían en el camino, y que les había costado conseguir. Con delicadeza, Fishlegs, estacionó el autobús, y subieron la mayoría de los que esperaban.

\- Oye Snotlout, no han llegado ya el equipo de rescate.- Preguntó Hiccup.

\- No, lo siento.-

\- No te preocupes, pasa.-

Esperaron otros minutos más, hasta que vio en su reloj que daban las seis de la tarde en punto. Tenían que irse antes de que oscureciera, o sino estarían en graves problemas. ¿Donde estaban?

Pasaron otros diez minutos, y los pájaros empezaban a revolotear, inquietos por buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

\- Hiccup, yo se, que no quieres dejar a nadie, pero en estos casos hay que pensar en que tal vez, paso algo malo.- Le dijo Astrid, apoyándolo en dejar por terminada la espera.

\- Pero si tu estuvieras en su lugar, no te gustaría que se quedaran por ti.-

\- En eso tienes razón.- Entonces, haz lo que quieras, pero piensa no solo en los que dejas atrás, sino en los que aquí te necesitan.- Como último le rió el hombro en señal de que iría a ver como lo estaban pasando los demás.

Suspiró cansado, tenía razón, era hora de dejar esta ida tonta de que vendrían

\- Puedes arrancar Fishlegs.-

El motor sonó con un ronroneo, y Hiccup, se pasó a la parte de atrás, para ver como se alejaban de la escuela.

Cuando estaba seguro de que no podía suceder un milagro, entonces apareceron.

Corrieron para alcanzar al autobus, con ciertos individuos tras de ellos. Sus tobillos un poco lacerados no era mayor problema que la carrera que tenían que hacer en ese momento.

Matas de pelo rubio sobresalían entre la multitud que trataba de subir al camión. Jalaron al primer brazo que se les ocurrió, dejando a solo siete más a merced de la buena clase de personas que eran. Subió otra más, pero era de cabello negro. Astrid la identificó rápidamente, ya que se trataba de una de las dos niñas atrapadas. Lo habían logrado, pero a que costo. Los caminantes estaban ahora ya más cerca; alrededor de 10 metro. Uno más, y está vez era un hombre alto y rubio: Tuffnut. Hasta ese momento nadie había deparado en la todavía probable existencia de él.

Era el turno de dos hermanas que hicieron una cadena para poder irse las dos en la misma oportunidad. Sonrieron estaban a salvo. Otro más y restaban cinco metros para la terrible coalición. Tal vez los que sobraban no tendrían muchas posibilidades, pero lo intentarían hasta el punto en que tendrían que forzar la puerta para despedirse a máxima velocidad. La otra niña que anteriormente estaba atrapada, saltó golpeándose la rodilla con el segundo escalón, más siguió. Tres metros. La casi exacta réplica figura esbelta y cabello tan fino y dorado, estaba alzando a un niño suplicando que lo salvaran.

\- Ruffnut, toma mi mano.- Suplicó Astrid.

\- !No! Primero llévate a él.-

\- Pero está herido, mira tiene sangre en una de sus pantorrillas. No sabemos si está infectado y puede atacarnos.-

\- Por favor, de amiga a amiga has esto por mi.-

Dos metros y contando.

\- Esta bien.- Lo jaló con desesperación, dejándolo con uno de los ayudantes que recibían a los forajidos.

\- Tu turno.- Habló más fuerte ya que el viento de la tarde empezaba a aumentar.

Haciendo su último esfuerzo, saltó para que la agarrará. Con la fuerza en que el camión iba y el de la fémina, hizo que Astrid perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera.

\- Te tengo.- Espetó Hiccup, preocupado. Y así como lo hizo anteriormente su amiga, las arrastró dentro del camión.

Suspiraron aliviados, eso si que era una muy buena aventura.

El chofer al ver el peligro que se avecinaba, apretó el acelerado, dejando por el momento esa terrible situación.

* * *

 **Contestando a los comentarios de:**

 **BDC13: Que bueno que te haya gustado! A mi en lo particular, ya tiene más de cinco años que soy fan de esto, y por tanto, he estado inmersa en un buen de series, vídeo juegos, cómics y libros, por lo que he visto lo bueno y lo malo de ellos, y he aquí el resultado (espero llevarlo bien XD). Saludos.**

 **Dragoviking: Jajaja a mi tampoco me gusta crepúsculo, con solo ver el principio de las películas me quitaron tanto las ganas de seguirlas y leer la saga XD. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y efectivamente, !ahora si van correr por sus vidas! XD.**

 **Fanático z: Muy bonita forma en como expresaste lo que este capítulo te causo en lo más profundo de tu ser XD. Espero que solo algunas cosas te hayan quedado más o menos claras, con lo que le ha pasado a los personajes. Pero sino es así no te preocupes, lo verás conforme avance el tiempo (risa de villana). Saludos**

 **Por último, les doy un gran abrazo a los lectores anónimos y seguidores de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **\- Malala2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola** **a todos!** **Leyendo los comentarios, me he dado cuenta qur les ha gustado, por lo que me gustaría agradecerles a todos.** **AVISO: Este capítulo contiene un poco más de escenas gráficas que el anterior. Nos vemos abajo en los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Despedidas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora había pasado desde que escaparon, y la luz empezaba a escasear por toda la ciudad. Apagones sucedían sin previo aviso, haciendo que causara caos con los que ahora empezaban a entender la situación en la que estaban. Carros incendiados, con el peligro de que explotaran cuando menos se lo esperaban; casas saqueadas tanto por los sobrevivientes y no tan vivos; personas gritando, provocando que te estremecieras y querer ayudar; y en un particular camión escolar, un grupo de adolescentes trataban de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que pasaría.

\- Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea.- Opinó Felicity.

\- La verdad, no suelo contradecirte Hiccup, pero ella tiene razón, es una misión suicida.- Declaró Astrid, cruzando los brazos en signo de estar hablando enserio.

\- Vamos chicos, mientras más nos tardemos, menos probabilidades tenemos de alcanzar cosas.-

\- Por eso, es de noche, entiende.- Habló Fishlegs desde el asiento del conductor.

\- Entonces, hay que hacerlo, sino tendremos menos oportunidades después, ya que creanme, no seremos los únicos buscando comida.- Abogó, tratando de razonar con ellos.

\- Mmm... no estoy tan segura.- Dijo Felicity.

\- Esta bien, les propongo un trato.- Tomó un respiro, y pesó bien sus palabras.- En está misma ruta, tenemos dos supermercados de gran tamaño, y obviamente, tendrán muchos más productos que ofrecer, por lo que si vemos que en alguno de ellos, no están tan difícil el hacer esta actividad, tomamos una distancia bastante razonable y cierta parte del equipo se baja por los alimentos, mientras que la otra parte, verán una manera en como ayudarnos cuando nosotros lleguemos.-

\- Eso si está mucho mejor.- Admitió Snotlout, quién se había quedado callado para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

\- Gracias primo. Y entonces que dicen.- Miró con expectativa a su público, aunque especialmente a Astrid, su mejor amiga.

\- Aún no me convences del todo Haddock, que te quede muy claro.- Dijo Felicity.

\- Aja, ¿y?.-

\- Y que deberás abstenerte a lo que suceda allá adentro, si claro, es que se da la posibilidad.- Añadió Astrid, mirándolo fijamente.

Hiccup sacó una sonrisa en señal de victoria.

\- Es lo que quería oír.-

\- Si,si, si.- Contestó Felicity, antes de darle la espalda y concentrase en la comodidad de su asiento.

El autobús todavía tuvo que atravesar unos kilómetros más para topar con el primero. Se respiraba el caos, y la parte trasera de este estaba incendiándose. Sin duda, no era la mejor opción, así que decidieron retirarse sin que Hiccup rechistara.

Pasó otro rato, y sin ningún disturbio que resaltar. Los pasajeros estaban aburriéndose, mientras que, algunos más se dejaban atrapar por el nerviosismo de no estar con su familia ayudándolos.

\- Estamos a unas cuadras de llegar.- Advirtió Fishlegs.

\- Gracias amigo.- Dijo Astrid. Él tan solo asintió.

.

.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, se iban alejando de la ciudad, y ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegarán a su posible nueva jugada. El alumbrado público cada vez más tenían sus fallas, lo que lo volvía inseguro el salir por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Entre los pocos osados que habían, estaban ellos.

Pasaron por el último supermercado a su disposición, y no se veía que todavía la plaga estuviera invadiéndolo. Por lo que Hiccup se levantó de su asiento, y empezó a reunir a las pocas personas que querían hacer ese trabajo sucio. En total, fueron siete, entre ellas Astrid, Snotlout, y para su sorpresa una de las hermanas que fueron salvadas.

Fishlegs, se estacionó unas calles después, para que los demás no corrieran peligro si es que alguna turba de caminantes llegará de manera espontánea.

La noche era cálida y la brisa reconfortaba toda la suciedad que habían adquirido. Sus pasos se volvieron sigilosos para no llamar la atención de una posible sombra.

Cuando llegaron a una calle próxima a su destino, decidieron hacer equipos que se encargaran de ciertas secciones y que todo fuera muchos más sencillo para todos. Astrid y la chica del cabello negro, que ahora ya conocían su nombre (Amber) traerían agua, Felicity y la consanguínea de Amber, Rachel, explorarían el área de alimentos enlatados; Snotlout, Tuffnut y Hiccup, rematarían con las medicinas, ya que ahí habrían más competencias con los que estaban asaltando el lugar a plena luz de la luna.

Las personas que estaban allí, eran la prueba de la sobre vivencia. Corrían por todo aquello que creían sería necesario ante la situación de anarquía. El punto en donde se reunirían, sería en la esquina de la segunda calle que pasaron antes de llegar al supermercado. La mayoría cruzaron miradas, ya que no sabían si esta era la despedida final.

Los pasillos estaba abarrotados tanto de gente y productos botados por todos lados imaginables. Y, sino tenías el suficiente cuidado, podrías tener la suerte de acabar en una pelea, ya sea por los alimentos, o golpizas por que según ellos habías tratado de abusar de la "confianza" que se tenía en aquel lugar. Para no perderse en la búsqueda de las cosas, se tomaron de las manos, ya que los riesgos, eran un poco menores.

\- !Por aqui!.- Señaló Astrid, alzando su brazo izquierdo, señalando uno de los pasillos laterales que comunicaban a la mayoría de las zonas del supermercado.

\- Espera, necesitamos algo para acarrear toda la mercancía.- Razonó Amber.

\- Claro, pero, ¿con que?. Todos los carritos se los han llevado ya.-

\- Mira, allí hay varías bolsas para basura, podemos llevar varios envases, y también vaciar algunos galones, por si ya

\- Gran idea.- Se atiborraron de todas las que pudieron y corrieron, con la esperanza de todavía alcanzar algo.

.

Mientras tanto, el el autobús, varios se vieron bastante alarmados por los movimientos que se oían en los caminos alternos en dirección a la salida de la ciudad. Fishlegs, solo podía rogar que sus amigos que estuvieran bien, y no cometieran alguna cosa que los hiciera retrasar, ya que antes que el grupo se fuera, Hiccup fue muy claro con él, y le aclaró que por si algún motivo algo saliera mal o que peligrara su estadía al esperarlos, se diera a la huída en una cabaña en la que antes de la muerte de su mamá acostumbraban a ir.

.

\- Muy bien, creo que es la última caja de Ibuprofeno que queda.- Les dijo Hiccup a sus compañeros, quienes estaban tratando abrir una de las chapas del gabinete, para obtener insulina inyectable y morfina, necesaria por si alguien resultara herido y le realizaran una cirugía de emergencia.

\- Entonces, empieza a buscar más jeringas y sueros. No creo que nos alcance con esto - Dijo Snotlout, ya que su papá tomó algunos cursos de enfermería cuando se en listó en el ejercito, y le había transmitido sus conocimientos antes de tomar un trabajo como general del escuadrón del sur en la marina.

\- Pero no necesitan ayuda con eso.- Preguntó el castaño con una notoria mueca en su rostro, al ver que el todo el tiempo en que se habían tomado en abrirla, no habían logrado ni un avance.

\- Tranquilo, somos más testarudos que esta cosa.- Aseguró Tuffnut.

\- Como quieran entonces.-

Dio unos pasos para el mostrador, que ahora ya tenía puros vidrios rotos por la exigencia de las personas ante la inminente catástrofe.

\- Hey tu, que haces aquí. Este no es el lugar para un muchacho tan flaco como tú.- Dijo en tono burlón, un hombre que empuñaba con mucha seguridad un palo, enredado con varios cables de púas.

\- Toma lo que quieres, no quiero problemas.- En este momento, no deseaba pelear, ya que estaban cortos de tiempo, así que era más viable compartir, a tratar de mostrarse muy varonil.

\- Por supuesto que no.- Una sonrisa se vislumbró y tras un salto, pasó lo que quedaba de la parte delantera de la farmacia. - Puedo tomar algo, o te vas a poner a llorar por que te estoy quitando tus juguetes.-

Solo rechinó los dientes, y se hizo a un lado, tratando de disimular que ya era lo último que había dentro del establecimiento.

\- Que buen chico, se denota que te han mostrado modales.-

\- Si, como sea.- Suspiró le estaba cansando la actitud de aquel tipo.

Tomó cada cosa que había en el mostrador, sin escatimar en las necesidades de los demás. Hiccup solo pudo refunfuñar, ya después encontraría más cinta y gasas.

\- Muy bien, ahora, me dejarás pasar a la parte de atrás, o te tendré hacerte mover.- Palideció, pensaba que lo único que pasa en la cabeza de ese hombre, era unas cuantas cosas básicas para sobrevivir en casos de emergencias. Más no dijo nada, ya que podría delatarse con mayor facilidad al tratar de inventar un excusa que valiera la pena. En cambio, decidió darle un mensaje a Snotlout y Ruffnut para que estos se prepararán por si todavía no habían terminado con la cerradura.

\- !Por favor pasa!.- Hizo ademanes con las manos, en señal de no esconder nada.- Pero, deberías saber que todas las cosas están con mis amigos, y me temo que están ya se han ido, a mi solo me faltaban los últimos detalles.- Su consanguíneo y el rubio se miraron con cara de confundidos ante las ocurrencias de su compañero, pero todo fue esclarecido, cuando una voz más grave se escuchaba estridente, cerca de ellos. Por lo que agarraron cuatro ampolletas de insulina, sacaron algunas de las jeringas y las impregnaron el líquido. Se escondieron, detrás del marco de la puerta y esperaron a que alguien pasara por allí.

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos niño, así que mejor guárdate tus palabras para otra ocasión.-

\- Esta bien, pero no me hagas decir después te lo dije.-

\- Como si pudieras pronunciar eso.-

El movimiento fue rápido y certero: a la yugular. Empezó a convulsionarse, ya que latas dosis, podría provocar un des balance en el cuerpo, y ocasionar reacciones muy fuertes para el sistema nervioso.

\- !Lo tenemos!.- Gritaron y danzaron en señal de victoria.

\- Pero no creen que exageraron un poco, vean en que estado lo dejaron.-

\- El nos obligó a hacerlo.- Dijo el peli negro.

\- Además, no crees que fue mejor la recompensa, observa todas las cosas que tenía.- Contestó Ruffnut, mostrándole el arma que yacía tirada en el piso y la mochila que contenía algunos balines, agua, latas de atún, baterías y distinto equipo médico que había robado anteriormente.

\- ¿Yo puedo quedarme con la mochila?.- Preguntó emocionado Snotlout.

\- Pero que estás diciéndome. - Dijo enojado Hiccup.

\- Es que va a estar así durante un buen rato y no creo que quiera que se desperdicie esto.-

\- Pero está mal, y lo sabes.-

\- Si, aunque, déjame recordarte que no fue el quien te estuvo amenazando hace unos momentos.-

\- Mmmm...

\- Ay ándale, no creo que extrañe sus cosas.- Secundo el rubio.

\- Como quieran.- Alzó los brazos en rendición, no tenía caso discutir más con ellos.- Pero absténganse a las consecuencias de sus actos.-

\- Ya lo pensamos y lo vale.-

\- Claro, claro.- Ya no le dio importancia al asunto.

Entre más intentos, la chapa por fin cedió, y debieron retirarse, ya que no podrían sacar más provecho de este esqueleto de tienda. Ahora, lo que Hiccup solo podía pensar, era en como le iría a los demás.

.

\- Vamos, que todavía falta ir a la bodega por una carga más de frijoles.- Recriminó Felicity.

\- Enserio es necesario, digo yo creo que con esto ya no pasaríamos hambre por un buen rato.-

\- Pues creo que eres una conformista.-

\- Claro que no. Que yo no crea que sea buena idea arriesgarnos a que nos dejen por un simple capricho tuyo, signifique que soy a lo que tu te estás refiriendo.-

\- Entonces, como gustes, no necesito ayuda.- Lo dijo, al mismo tiempo en como se dio la vuelta para ir una de las puertas del personal, en busca de lo que se había puesto como meta.

\- Eres muy terca lo sabías.- Le gritó para que no fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

\- Vas a venir o que.-

\- Y si es que quisiera, donde vamos a poner todo lo que tenemos, genial.- Inquirió la muchacha.

\- Por eso tendremos que llevárnosla.-

\- Es muy fácil decirlo.-

\- Perfecto, te lo mostraré.- Agarró uno de los carritos que habían robado, y con un simple empujón hizo que se moviese.- Así que apúrale.-

\- Esto va a salir muy mal.- Murmuró para si misma, tratando de seguirle el paso a su compañera.

.

\- No deben de tardar.- Aseguró Hiccup, quien había dicho a su equipo que se adelantaran con las cosas, y, además ya habían regresado con el por si surgía algún problema.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo Snotlout para referirse a Amber y Astrid que se veían cansadas por toda la cantidad de líquido que transportaban.

\- Que bueno que les agrada vernos.- Contestó Astrid, haciendo que el peli negro se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

\- Lo se, no se que haríamos sin ti.- Secundó el castaño.- Oigan, y no han visto a Felicity, ya me están preocupando.-

\- Me temo que no. Aunque yo no pensaría nada malo, ya que conociéndola no dejaría que nada malo les pasara.-

\- Eso si.-

\- Bueno, quien se queda para aguardar por ellas, ya que para ahorrar tiempo, necesitaremos transportarlas lo más rápido que se pueda.-

\- Yo si quieres haré guardia.- Se ofreció Ruffnut.

\- Y creo que yo también.- Dijo Astrid.

\- ¿Segura?. Ha sido un largo día y ya se te ve cansada.-

\- Hiccup, estoy bien, no necesito protección, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente y lo sabes.-

\- Pero...

\- Lo siento, pero ahora si no.- Cruzó los brazos para mostrar su decisión final.

\- Esta bien, pero ven algo sospechoso escóndanse.-

\- Tenlo por seguro.- Contestó Astrid ante la exigencia su amigo.

Se alejaron tratando de no tropezarse con la basura que habían en la calle.

\- En donde estarán esas niñas.- Se preguntó angustiada.

.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Dijo Rachel, satisfecha por todo lo que habían obtenido por la treta que le habían hecho a un oficial herido, al dejar que estas pasaran sin cuidado.

\- Ya ves, todo estaba sumamente controlado.-

\- Si claro.- Jamás admitiría que había sido un buen plan.

Atravesaron la última puerta de almacén, y sonrieron al buen clima de la calle. Habían tomado un atajo por la parte trasera, que evitaría el tumulto de gente que todavía había. Para entonces, la luz eléctrica empezaba a fallar más y más, hasta el momento en que empezaron a dudar si esta duraría un poco más de los que tenían previsto. El punto de reunión les había quedado un poco más lejos debido a su cambio de planes, pero nada que una caminata constante no pudiera reincidirías en el camino correcto.

De nuevo las luces parpadearon, y se oyeron que los focos explotaron por una sobrecarga de energía. Ahora si, la ciudad se quedó a la deriva de las estrellas y la nubosidad del cielo. El miedo en ellas fue incrementando, hasta empezar a preguntarse si todavía sus compañeros estaban en el lugar acordado.

Gritos se escucharon atrás de ellas. Y, que ya eran familiares, pues ya habían estado anteriormente en su escuela. Sin mirar para comprobarlo, simplemente empezaron a correr todo lo que podían, hasta tal grado de querer dejar las cosas y luchar para llegar al autobús por su cuenta. Era demasiado peso para dos simples individuos y se fue notando, hasta estar a varios pasos de ellas.

\- !Ayuda!.- Gritó Rachel, por si sus compañeros de viaje seguían allí.

Unas sombras se dibujaban en la esquina de la calle, pero no alcanzaban a ver quienes eran en realidad. Repitió varias veces seguidas su petición de auxilio, y vio que estas se hacían más grandes conforme hacia de nuevo la acción. Suspiraron de alivio, por lo menos ahora sabían que no estarían solas en este enredo que habían comenzado.

Pasos no muy delimitados se escucharon, y se prepararon para prácticamente lanzarles la mercancía.

\- !Que bueno que están aquí! Creí que nos habían dejado a nuestra merced.- Dijo la peli negra.

\- Por supuesto que no, por que haríamos eso.- Pero esa no era la voz chillona conocida del chistoso castaño que conocían.

\- Si, no tengan miedo, no les pasará nada con nosotros al mando.- El mismo hombre que le habían dado una buena dosis de adrenalina, estaba frente ellas. Sin embargo, desconocían lo que sus amigos habían hecho.

\- Déjame ayudarte con esto.- Una sonrisa gingival, hizo que mostrara sus dientes amarillos que por la edad se le había ensuciado su esmalte.

\- Ni creas que los dejaremos.- Se defendió Felicity.

\- Pues yo creo que sería algo sabio que lo hicieras, no creo que te agrade ser masticada por uno de ellos.- Alzó su cabeza para ver la poca obvia distancia entre sus posibles destinos.

\- Creo que estuviste muy cerca de convencerme, pero tengo otros planes, muchas gracias.-

\- Y además graciosas. Sería una pena que sean desperdiciadas en una escena tan trágica que va a ocurrir.-

\- Ni te atrevas.-

\- Ups, creo que hable antes de tiempo.-

Solo fue lo bastante rápido, para empujar a una de las chicas a la horda de zombies que demandaba más carne.

\- Diles a tus amigos que no tienen que agradecérmelo, ya estamos a mano.-

Se esfumó a si como había llegado.

\- No!.- Gritó la que quedaba y empezaron a escurrirse las lágrimas, ya que lo único que no podía dejar de hacer era correr por su propia seguridad.

Se oía como los huesos de cualquier parte del cuerpo se rompían, el saboreo que los muertos, tratando de degustar cada parte carnosa y dulce que su cuerpo podría dárselo. Una vez más, el pavimento se tiñó de rojo, dejando a su paso, la cara petrificada de lo que pudo ser un sueño feliz, aunque claro, si tan solo no hubiera brotado esto,verdad?

* * *

 **Ya lo se, no tengo perdón por no actualizar durante ya casi un mes, pero el empezar las clases me ha dejado sin mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Además han sucedido varías cosas con distintos amigos y compañeros en las que he decidido dejarse que se enfríen un poco, por que estuve a punto de golpear a uno, así que es mejor que se quede así por el momento.**

 **Para los que son de México, !Feliz Día de la Independencia!, (atrasado, lo se XD) ojalá que lo hayan pasado de maravilla.**

 **Si es que tengo algunas faltas de ortografía perdón.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios de:**

 **Dragoviking: Mmm bastante interesantes tus teorías sobre la pérdida de la pierna de Hiccup, aunque le espera un final más catastrófico a lo que estás pensando, pero ya se verá con el tiempo. (Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu** **entusiasmo por el equipo XD).**

 **BDC13: Que bueno que ha valido la pena, y espero que esto también te haya gustado. De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, todo el ambiente de la escuela últimamente me está volviendo loca, pero bueno. Saludos.**

 **Fanático Z: Jajajaja me encantó tu comentario, ya que efectivamente en cada principio de películas de zombies no saben ni jota. Y, las armas, digamos que las descubrirán poco a poco, ya que por lo menos, Hiccup, se basará en una e¡que encuentre en el camino (espoliar XD). Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Saludos a los lectores anónimos y demás.**

 **\- Malala2014**

 **2 de octubre del 2016 12:34 a.m**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que la estén pasando muy bien. Por mi parte me encuentro mejor, y de nuevo tengo mucho trabajo. Por cierto, como tarea de la escuela hice un mito sobre el fin de los tiempos en la mitología nórdica, y tal vez lo llegue a hacer una historia un poco corta, pero con bastantes situaciones trágicas y llenas de fantasía. Pero bueno, solo si es que llegara a inspirarme.**

 **Como siempre la parte de comentarios en la parte de hasta abajo.**

 **Que lo disfruten! XD**

* * *

 **Siguiente plan**

\- !Ayuda!.- Gritaba desesperada mente Rachel.- Por favor que alguien me ayude.- Los gritos de la chiquilla seguía escuchándolos dentro de ella, y deseaba que su consciencia la dejará tranquila con la reciente tragedia. Fue ciertamente su culpa, y no podía dejar de reclamárselo, pero tampoco era algo lógico que en algún momento alguno de los que en un principio habían sobrevivido murieran por diversos problemas que se les fueran presentando.

Volvió a vociferar la súplica pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Ya no había luz y ahora más que nada estaba indefensa ante cualquier cosa o "ser vivo" que estuviera rondando por las calles. Prefirió darse lagunas vueltas más por el punto de donde había acordado en un principio, pero ahora con un poco más de precaución, ya que lo último que querría era enfrentarse a esos tipos, que según ellos ya conocían a sus amigos. Tampoco encontró rastro del posible camino que hayan tomado Hiccup y Astrid, por lo que dio por hecho, para su infortunio, que la habían dejado a su suerte.

.

.

 ** _10 minutos antes_**

\- Demonios, espero haber elegido sabiamente.- Dijo la gemela asustada, ya que por los movimientos en la calle, decidió mover el autobús unas calles más arriba, y alguien los esperaría para indicarles el nuevo lugar. Entre estás, estaba ella, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar tan desprotegidos.

\- Que están haciendo aquí.- Hiccup había llegado con el segundo cargamento y estaba bastante extrañado por la ausencia de los demás colegiales. - Les dije que no se movieran.- Estaba enojado, ya que con un mal entendido, podría arruinar toda la operación, y exponer vidas que eran importantes para todos.

\- No te enojes, tan solo lo pusimos en un lugar mejor, para que los demás no corrieran riesgo.-

\- Lo se, pero hay chicos que todavía no han llegado, y eso me preocupa. Sobre todo por que no conocen muy bien estos lares.-

\- Y yo creo que estás exagerando.- Contestó un chico más alto que él.

\- Ya ves, no hay que alterarnos por esto.- Señaló Tuffnut.

\- Como sea.- Dijo en tono cortante.- Que alguien me ayude a llevar esto y los demás vayan por los el grupo se quedó esperando a los víveres.-

Hicieron lo que el "jefe" les ordenó al fin y al cabo Hiccup les había ayudado en tiempos de crisis.

\- Astrid ya va monos.- Replicó Ruffnut por tercera vez consecutiva.

\- No, no sería honorable hacer eso.-

\- Pero, no sería razonable seguir perdiendo el tiempo.-

\- Que cobarde.-

\- Si claro, ahora resulta.- Murmuró para si mismo, ya que si lo oía podría propinarle más que un golpe en el brazo.

Seguía pensativa, algo ya no cuadraba y pensaba que algo más que el peso las había detenido en el proceso. En ese momento se fue la luz, y ya no había con que ayudarles a seguir esperando.

\- Ya valió.-

\- No me digas.- Una voz de entre las tinieblas se escuchó no muy lejos de la rubia.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Trató de encarar a la sombra que se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos.

\- No hace falta representaciones, pero solo quería decir que es mejor que se preparen, algo está por venir y puede que no les guste.- Salió una carcajada con tono maniático.

\- Pero que dices.- Hasta el gemelo no le tomó mucho sentido al tal comentario.

\- Solo esperen a su amiga rubia con el lastre de chica que ayudaba con un carrito con comida. Puede que alguna de ellas les diga que es lo que ha sucedido.- Los ojos de Tuffnut se ensancharon como platos, ya sabía a lo que se refería.- Hasta luego mis amigos.-

\- No, regresa.- Suplicó el chico, pero así como vino, se refugió entre la oscuridad, para perderse en las tinieblas.- Astrid, debemos de ir por ellas, no están seguras.-

\- Pero, Hiccup nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos mientras que otros venían a ayudarnos.-

\- Esto es importante, tengo un mal presentimiento por lo que dijo el tipo.-

\- Aún así, puede ser una trampa, y nosotros prácticamente les estaríamos dando ventaja sobre la situación.-

\- ¿Y si tiene razón? Estaríamos abandonándolas.- Trató de razonar.

\- No vamos a movernos, y la decisión es definitiva.- La rubia se cruzó de brazos. Se encontraba enojada por la forma en como se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas.

Varios gritos empezaron a resonar, y se veía que dos figuras pequeñas trataban de pedir ayuda.

\- Ya ves, son ellas.- Recalcó el muchacho.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura.- Jaló al gemelo de un brazo, para poder arrastrarlo lo más lejos posible del supuesto punto de reunión. Si iban a sobrevivir, tendrían que tomar las medidas necesarias, así que a pasos agigantados trataron de buscar en donde se había quedado el autobús. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se encontraron con aquel castaño de ojos verdes, quien con cara de angustia, prácticamente lanzó un grito de felicidad por haberlos encontrados. Astrid solo sonrió por la forma en como se expresó su querido amigo.

-¿Por que se quedaron tanto tiempo aguardando?.- Reprochó Hiccup.

\- Pero si tu nos dijiste que esperaremos, no es nuestra culpa.- Se excusaron.

\- Aún así, ¿no están viendo lo pesado que está el ambiente?. Les pudo suceder algo y muy grave.- Suspiró cansado.- Por cierto, ¿donde están las demás?.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si se encuentran vivas.- Lamentó la fémina.

\- Pero si se veían tan bien juntas, que pudo haberles pasado.-

\- Creo que ya no lo podremos saber, a menos que quieras volverte un bocadillo.-

\- Rayos.- Vociferó el líder. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la falta de comida?.-

\- De eso nos preocupamos luego.- Dijo con impaciencia el gemelo, tratando de aguantar los nervios que se les estaban juntando.

\- Cierto.- Reaccionó el pelirrojo. - Andando, tendremos que explicarle al grupo la desaparición de las chicas.-

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo tomarán?.-

\- Ya veremos.-

* * *

\- Malditos, donde se encuentran.- Murmuraba para si. De la desorientación, pasó a la negación, y, por último al enojo.

Ahora rondaba por una de las calles que sacaban a la autopista, en dirección contraria a la ciudad. En ese mismo momento, le venía valiendo que cualquier cosa o persona la encontrara. En su mayoría, había carros descompuestos con vidrios estrellados o sin alguna llanta; es decir inservibles, para que los diferentes usuarios hicieran uso de estos.

De nuevo se oían los gritos de sus anteriores perseguidores. Comenzaba a preocuparse que la encontraran de nuevo, y ahora si terminaran con su trabajo inicial. No quería sentir como su carne era masticada por ellos, por lo que en los pocos edificios con casas habitacionales. Entre la mugre delas paredes, se podía observar un número blanquecino, que hacía referencia a la cifra 33.

* * *

\- !Que hicieron que!.-

\- Como tu lo oíste, no pudimos hacer nada.-

\- Claro que si, no crean que soy imbécil.- Respondió frustrada, definitivamente no la cayó bien la noticia.

\- Eso jamás lo hemos dicho.- Recriminó Hiccup.- Y, a menos que tu quieras sacrificarte por ir a una posible turba de zombies, con la probabilidad que tu hermana tal vez ya esté muerta, entonces te recomiendo que te bajes del camión en este instante.- Malhumorada se sentó en la parte de atrás, para la otra tendría que pensar dos veces lo que tenía que decir.

El castaño fue con Fishlegs, para decirle la dirección de la cabaña. Apenas estaban saliendo del lío de calles en el que se habían metido, gracias al cambio de estrategia. Creían que no habría tráfico, gracias al fatídico final de la capital, al que apenas habían salido con vida. Sin embargo, una masa de autobuses y autos, habían pensado lo mismo, y estaban apretujados tratando de pasar por la caseta, que todavía era asegurada por algunos militares que tenían imponentes armas de fuego.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?.- Inquirió Snolout.

\- Solo unos cuantos irán a ver la forma en como salir. Mientras tanto .- Se volteó viendo Fishlegs.- Quiero que el motor esté más que listo por alguna emergencia.-

\- Claro que si amigo.-

Hiccup se puso encima de un asiento y alzó la voz - Se que están asustados y no voy a obligar nadie a ir a lo que podrían decir como una misión suicida, pero les voy a hacer solo una vez está pregunta: ¿quién viene conmigo?.- Para la sorpresa del castaño, levantaron la mano siete personas, entre ellas estaba la hermana de la supuesta chica difunta, Astrid, Ruffnut, una chica de ojos verdes de la cual no recordaba su nombre, el amigo de Felicity, y dos niños más cercanos a la edad de él.

\- Bien, agarren algunas cosas que puedan serles útiles y vámonos.-

Por su parte, solo tomó una botella de agua que estaba por la mitad, por si las condiciones ameritaba una huída. A penas se dirigía a la puerta del autobús y sus dos rubias favoritas ya se encontraban dispuestas a salir, por lo que los demás no tardaron mucho en decidirse de las más posibles situaciones cual era la más probable.

\- Por favor por nada del mundo se vayan a separar. Y si necesitan ayuda griten lo más que puedan.-

\- Entendido.- Varios dijeron al unisono.

Sus instintos volvieron a funcionar. Cada ruido que por leves fueran, estaban al tanto de lo que lo provocaba y analizaban si no era una amenaza potencial. Muchos de los autos estaban atestados de gente y cosas innecesarias según Hiccup. No tenía la certeza a donde se dirigían, pero por lo menos tenía en cuenta que un colchón ortopédico le invadía mucho espacio, además de ser extremadamente pesado. Tal vez sobrevivían las primeras semanas, pero no le daba más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué no saldrán de sus autos?.- Cuestionó Astrid, tratando de hacer tema de conversación.

\- Creo que no les gustaría ser presa de una de esas cosas.- Sugirió con obviedad Ruffnut.

\- Lo se, pero no querrán respuestas al igual que nosotros.-

\- Es que no son tan curiosos como nosotros.- Esbozó una sonrisa el castaño.

\- Supongo que si.-

Algunas ambulancias de cruz verde se habían parado por que los demás carros no querían ceder el lugar. Los choferes estaban en la parte trasera del compartimento, tratando de ver si alguno degradado trataría de llevarse a los cadáveres que esperaban a sus familias. Hiccup retuvo las ganas de salir corriendo, por que si mal no recordaba las cosas que los atacaron en la escuela se parecían a unos cadáveres.

Apresuraron el paso a petición de su líder. Poco a poco se iban acercando a la cabina de cobro, y las personas eran cada vez más abundantes, hasta el punto de tener que empujar al otro por una mejor vista de la situación.

\- Fíjate más niña.- Regañó a Amber.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Le dio la espalda, esa conversación la retrasó un poco.

\- Creo que tendremos que darnos las manos, por que ya es más complicado ahora seguirnos.- Sugirió Hiccup, que había dejado de caminar, para darle instrucciones a los demás.

\- Buena idea.- Señaló la hermana.

Se sujetaron de la mano de los que estaban más cerca, y siguieron.

.

.

La cola de autos se hacía más grande y Fishlegs ya tenía calor dentro del autobús, por lo que abrió una parte de la ventanilla unos cuantos centímetros para que circulará un poco el aire.

\- ¿Podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire? Los de aquí atrás nos estamos muriendo de calor.- Gritó desde el otro lado del vehículo una chica de cabello cobrizo.

\- ¿En serio, otra vez con eso Ava? Esta es la quinta y no paras de repetírmelo.- Contestó molesto el conductor.

\- Es que tu no estás con nosotros. Además, si seguimos tomando agua para bajarnos la temperatura, serán menos las reservas para los demás.-

La castaña era demasiado lista y terca para quedarse en ese lugar durante por lo menos una hora.

\- Sería mejor que ustedes se vinieran aquí por grupos y se turnarán para que no acumule tanto el calor.- Trataba de ser razonable, acatar las reglas ya no era una opción, por que si no hubiera sido por ese incidente, ahora habría más personas en el grupo.

Le hicieron caso, ya que sino él podría volverse contra ellos y tratar de correrlos del camión. Como no tenía alguna cosa en común que no fuera en que por azares del destino les había tocado formar equipo para asegurar su sobre vivencia, trató de tener una mejor vista de los nuevos carros que estaban atrás de ellos, solo para peder el tiempo.

\- Disculpa.- Pidió un hombre de corta edad que le susurraba cerca del espacio de la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.-

\- De casualidad tienes la menor idea de cuanto tiempo nos llevará esto.- Inquirió.

\- Pues llevamos cerca de cuarenta minutos aguardando y nuestros amigos no han regresado con noticias .-

\- Es que yo vengo de más atrás y hay muchos especulando, que pronto llegarán las cosas de las venimos huyendo.-

\- Eso no es tan improbable.- Habló más de la cuenta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?. No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos atraparán.- Exaltó lo último.

\- ¿Conoces algún otro camino?.-

\- No, pero creo que tenemos un mapa en la guantera. Podría ir a revisar.-

\- Si, claro te esperaré.-

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?.- El rubio dudó un poco, así que optó por mentir.

\- Soy Alain, ¿y tú?.-

\- Asher, un gusto.- Le sonrió lo más que pudo y dejó que se fuera.

.

.

\- !Pero necesitamos salir de aquí!.- Exclamó Astrid al guardia. - Es que no lo ve, esas cosas nos van a asesinar.-

\- Hasta que no me den indicaciones, no podré hacer nada al respecto.- Fue su sentencia final.

\- ¿Qué están esperando?.- Secundó el pelirrojo.

\- Ya le dije que no haré nada.-

\- Pero...- Snoloutl iba a repelar.

\- Váyanse a esperar con su familia y no me molesten, a menos que quieran verdaderos problemas.- Dicho esto, empuñó su revolver amenazadora mente.

\- Si, ya nos íbamos.- Le agarró el brazo a su primo y trató alejarlo de una posible pelea en la que no ganarían, al menos todavía no.

\- Vamos chicos, dejemos al hombre en paz.- Alzó el brazo izquierdo, señalando hacia donde se debían de ir.

Caminaron cierta distancia, suficiente para que la gente no los aplastara fácilmente, y el líder empezó a hablarles.

\- Hay que armar un motín lo antes posible, pero necesitamos más ayuda de lo que pensé.-

\- Y que hay de los que están en el autobús.- Opinó Amber un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Podrían avisarles sobre lo que estamos planeando y apoyarnos con un poco de ayuda, si es necesario?.-

\- Yo iré.- Opinaron Astrid y Amber.

\- Muy bien, entonces las veré dentro de poco.- Inseguro que se era la mejor opción, decidió no decir nada para que no se alterarán los que se quedaban ahí.

.

.

\- Entonces estamos aquí.- Señaló la equis que estaba dibujando cerca de la caseta.- En las orillas con Berserker, dentro de la carretera estatal. Sin embargo, el nuevo destino para los dos es 90 kilómetros al este de la ciudad principal del país. Por lo que, tendríamos que agarrar este camino de terracería para no obtener mucho contacto con los civiles.- Concluyó Asher.

\- Me gusta más está idea, la verdad.- Dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

\- Que bueno que te encontramos, jamás hubiéramos hallado la salida así.- Secundó Ava.

\- Bueno, creo que solo es cuestión de que sus amigos vengan y nos larguemos.-

\- Y hablando de ellos, ya vienen.- Dio algunos pasos a un lado para saludarlos.- !Astrid, por aquí!.-

\- Hola, ¿quiénes son ellos?.-

\- Unos nuevos amigos y ya tenemos a donde irnos.-

\- Eh...- Miró a sus ayudantes de reojo.- Podemos hablar en privado.-

\- Por supuesto.-

Volvieron al camión, cerrando las puertas y ventilas, procurando no ser tan obvios con sus actos.

\- En este momento Hiccup y los demás han de estar atacando la caseta que mantiene cerrada los militares, debido a que Berserker no quiere que esta enfermedad se pase, tendremos una mayor oportunidad si vamos por ese lado, por que sinceramente, yo no confío en esas personas, tengo una mala sensación sobre ellos.-

\- No seas paranóica Astrid, todo saldrá bien.-

\- Ni si quiera lo has pensado todavía.-

\- Ya lo hice, y no tengo mis dudas. Son buenas personas como muchas de las que están aquí.-

\- Por lo menos escuchas lo que estas diciendo. Hiccup no lo aprobaría.-

\- A veces alguien tiene que tomar el control además de él.-

\- En serio me vienes ahora con eso.- Estaba enojada por las tonterías que decía.- Y, no has pensado como saldremos de aquí. Hay muchos autos a nuestro alrededor para tratar de cambiar la dirección de esta cosa.-

\- Entonces, este es tu plan.- Le había alzado la voz.- Atacar a los unos hombres con pistola con la alta probabilidad que después seamos perseguidos.-

\- ¿Y?, aún así nos iban a descubrir.-

\- Es mejor el efecto sorpresa.-

\- ahora si le haces caso a Hiccup.-

\- No estamos llegando a nada.-

\- Mira quién lo dice.- Trato de abrir la puerta y suspiró.- Será mejor que se preparen, iré con nuestro líder para decirle que un grupo se nos ha unido, pero que solo es temporal.- Fishlegs se alegró, al fin de cuantas si tuvo de razón en algo con tratar con esos tipos.- Pero, no se te vaya a ocurrir mover este mundano camión hasta que Hiccup lo autorice.-

\- Esta bien.-

Dio algunos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Amber, quien estaba sentada en uno de los parachoques de un auto rojo estaca¡onda.

\- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que quedarte aquí.-

\- Pero si yo soy tu compañera.-

\- Ta solo para acabar con la misión que Hiccup nos encomendó.- Se toco la punta de la trenza medio des hecha.- Además, estarás más segura si estás en resguardo.-

\- Quiero ayudar.-

\- Y lo harás, quedándote.- Le dio una media sonrisa.

\- Como digas.- Cruzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

.

.

El poco espacio que quedaba entre las bayas que restringían la entrada, fue suficiente para que los autos se movieran un poco para empezar el ataque. Los civiles se habían puesto algunos restos de acero que pudieron quitar de sus autos, para que sus cuerpos no fueran atacados tan fuertemente en los primeros golpes. Además, estaban armados con piedras de gran tamaño que se habían encontrado en las laderas de la carretera.

\- Está es la última advertencia.- Anunciaron los oficiales que portaban sus macanas y algunos más en los techos les apuntaban con armas llenas de balines. Era un equipo para contrarrestar huelgas.- Por que, no nos haremos cargo de las heridas que les causemos en caso de recurrir a la violencia.-

Todo el griterío rechazaba quedarse quieto y esperar una muerte segura, si había una posibilidad de derrumbar la barricada, entonces que así fuera.

Una pedrada comenzó la sangrienta batalla. Los previamente asignados a las principales filas terminaron tumbados por las penetraciones de los certeros proyectiles, nadie moriría pero si dejarían una buena marca. Sin embargo, los que estaban junto a ellos aprendieron que debía de atacar de una forma más segura que hiciera el mayor daño posible, para que pudieran dejar un hueco en su defensa.

Entre cuatro personas alzaron una lona que pertenecía a una tienda de acampar, dos más las protegían de arriba, y dentro de ese espacio había cuatro personas más con fierros envueltos con algún alambre punsante. Para los que quedaban afuera de la misión, se encargaban de lanzar todo lo que podían, ya que entre los que tenían equipo de primeros auxilios, lograron producir cinco bombas de alcohol, lo cual les dio suficiente tiempo a los otros para empezar a pelear dentro de las casetas.

Cuando lograron divisar que había ciertos cuerpos vestidos con los trajes de la policía en el suelo, comenzaron a surgir más grupos que aguardaban detrás de varios autos para apoyar a los primeros valientes.

Entre los tantos, una cabeza pelirroja trataba de convertir un objeto en un golpe contundente, pero un balín le hirió el hombro derecho, logrando que le perforara unos centímetros la piel.

\- Agh.- Maldijo entre dientes.

De nuevo se volvió a la puerta en donde estaba escondido para darse la atención que merecía. Se metió el dedo en la pequeña herida y profunda herida, para sacarse la bola de hierro incrustada. No fue muy difícil, pero la sangre empezó a fluir poco a poco, hasta manchar su camiseta. Se hizo un torniquete para que no se le dificultara seguir en el campo de batalla.

Alzó la cara para ver donde estaba su oponente y sintió como varías cositas pequeñas les pasaban cerca de los oídos, provocando un zumbido que solo conocía en los juegos pre-militares al que le habían invitado junto con su padre.

Vio la oportunidad para un francotirador que tenía en la mirilla a uno de sus compañeros. La distracción perfecta.

No se esperaban que uno de los suyos caería esa misma noche en manos de un hombre debilucho.

Corrió en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a donde se colocaban los tiradores. Abrió la puerta de una patada y empezó a forcejear con uno de ellos. Le ganaba en peso, pero Hiccup era un poco más ágil y creativo.

-Eres un idiota.- Le dijo el chico de ojos azules.- Estos enfermos son más que una simple epidemia, y ahora se expandirá.-

\- Lo hubieran pensado antes, pero creo que es demasiado tarde.- Veía los pies para poder adivinar su siguiente movimiento. Desafortunadamente el otro chico le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo cual le hizo perder la atención durante un tiempo. Bajo su defensa y lo tackleó. Comenzó a poner sus manos en su cuello.

.

.

Por las prisas y el alboroto Astrid no podía ubicar a nadie que se pareciera a su querido amigo. Comenzaba a preocuparse por el aparente radical cambio de planes que se presentaba.

.

.

Gritos provenían en la lejanía, semejantes a los que estaban cerca de la parada del supermercado. Personas que estaban estacionadas prefirieron abandonar sus pertenencias para proteger su vida, ya que era imposible trasladarse con tantas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

\- Vamos Hiccup, ya no queda mucho.- Murmuraba Fishlegs.

Ahora la pregunta era si valía la pena arriesgarse para tener una mayor oportunidad por el momento de salir ilesos del gran problema.

.

.

Blaine no pensaba quitarle la vida, solo dejarlo lo bastante atontado para que le dejara tranquilo.

\- Ya para de pelear, que no ves que te hago más daño.-

La visión de Hiccup se limitaba a encontrar puntos negros donde quiera que trataba de enfocar. Se le habían acabado las ideas y no había nadie quien le ayudase. El solo se había metido en algo que no saldría.

Sin embargo, un hombre de alrededor de treinta se le abalanzó dejando que el cuerpo morado del castaño empezara a toser para poder tomar un poco de aire.

El individuo le daba patadas en los costados de forma tan salvaje que incluso le recordó a un personaje con el que ya se había topado antes. Se apoyó de la baranda de metal, lo cual le ayudó a pararse lo más rápido posible.

\- Eso estuvo cerca amigo.- Le dijo su salvador.- Para la otra deberías de ser más cuidadoso con quien te metes.-

\- Si, gracias por ayudarme.- El hombre se aproximó a la salida.

\- De nada, aunque para la otra deberías de ponerme menos adrenalina.-

.

.

Astrid peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los sobrantes que habían en la caseta.

\- Eres más sorprendente de lo que pensé.- Esquivó una patada.

\- Gracias, me lo dicen muy a menudo.- Fanfarroneó haciendo enojar más al guardia.

\- Aunque es una lástima que tengas que estar en esta situación, te me haces muy bonita para que te vaya a dejar la cara deforme.-

\- Se necesita mucho ego y confianza para decir eso.- Le golpeó en el ojo, causándole que mucha sangre le saliera del párpado. - Que triste, creo que también tenías un buen rostro, pero ya no lo sabremos.-

\- Eres una...- Sintió que un garrote le rebotaba en la cabeza.

\- ¿Que? Lo siento ya no te pude oír.-

\- Deberías de darme las gracias My lady.- Comentó Haddock.

\- Ya lo tenía donde lo quería, tu solo le diste el golpe final.-

\- Si, lo que tu digas.-

\- Y esa herida.- Comentó Astrid.

\- Ah esto, se me olvidó que la tenía.- dijo despreocupado.

\- Pero se puede infectar.-

\- No seas exagerada y mejor ya vámonos al camión.-

\- Pero...-

Le rodeo con su brazo el hombre izquierdo para evitar que objetara.

\- Chicos, aquí están, los estaba buscando.-

\- Amber, que haces aquí.- Dijo la otra rubia.- Tu sabes que te di ciertas órdenes.-

\- Lo se, y lo siento, pero tenemos compañía.-

\- ¿Qué calse de compañía?.- Interrogó a la hermana.

\- De la que hemos estado corriendo todo este tiempo.-

* * *

 **Que empiecen las pedradas! XD**

 **Respondiendo a:**

 **Fanático z: Jajajaja, empieza el momento de paranoia por parte de varios de mis seguidores, pero tranquilo, hicastrid sobrevivirá durante un buen rato XD. Espero que en algún momento de lo que resta del año, pueda hacer varios capítulos y estarlos publicando cada semana, pero tendría que hacer fuerzas mayores para lograrlo,** **aunque claro no imposible. Saludos.**

 **Dragoviking: XD Jajajaja como me gustan tus comentarios. Y es mejor callarse más spoilers, no hay que arruinar una parte importante de la historia, por lo que, solo me retiraré lentamente. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola! Es un gusto ver tu comentario, y que bueno que te animaste a escribir. Me encantaría seguirte viendo por aquí. Y, si ya he regresado, lo cual me da mucho gusto y espero hacerlo muy bien. Saludos.**

 **Alyedvale: Jajaja Lo se es demasiado obvio, y más para alguien como Hiccup, pero tampoco la forma en como las autoridades actuaron, fueron de mucha utilidad. Sin embargo, hay que darle cierto crédito por sea creación de sus diferentes planes, para la sobre vivencia de sus seres queridos. Poco a poco les caerá el veinte, y pondrá las cosas mucho más interesantes. Saludos.**

 **Quisiera saludar a los lectores anónimos, y desearles un gran principio de año** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malala2014**

 **5 de enero del 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

 **¿Como están hoy?**

 **¿Ya vieron la cuarta** **temporada de RTTE? Apuesto que muchos han de haber dado el grito al cielo con las escenas Hiccstrid.**

 **Ha pasado un buen tiempo de que no actualizo así que sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Miedo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El miedo es la emoción más difícil de manejar.**

 **El dolor lo lloras, la rabia la gritas, pero el miedo te atrapa silenciosamente en tu corazón.- David Fischman**

 **.**

 **.**

El miedo es una etapa decisiva, en donde tu puedes decir sentarte y ver como pasan las cosas, o decir basta y cambiarlo para mejor. Sin embargo en esa fatídica noche,

el hecho de terminar cubierto de mordidas eligiendo alguna de las dos opciones anteriores, era más probable de que el sol no saliera todos los días.

Muchas personas empezaban a correr, dispersándose entre los autos medio encendidos y los árboles que acompañaban a la carretera.

\- Creo que ya es tarde.- Dijo la rubia afligida por la situación.-Eso no es posible. Cuando fui con Fishlegs la última vez, había una fila bastante grande con la que podrían entretenerse.

\- Que gran alivio.-

\- No es que me encante que los otros sean dañados, pero debemos de ser realistas con la situación.-

\- Pues no me encanta en la manera en como te expresas.- Dijo Amber.

\- Ni tampoco tu pesimismo.-

Se detuvieron durante un momento con la intención de empezar a discutir.

\- Oigan reyes del drama, no ayudan en nada.- Astrid se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Díselo a él.- Amber dirigió su mirada con odio.- Está pasando lo mismo que con mi hermana.-

\- Eso no fue culpa mía. Y déjate que te recuerde que Felicity también se quedó con ella, por lo tanto puede que estén las dos vivas sobreviviendo como un equipo.-

\- Excusas diría yo.- Astrid no paraba de propinarles un buen golpe a ambos dentro de su mente. Tal vez Amber tenía razón en que tuvo que haber hecho un mayor plan, sobre todo si dos chicas iban solas contra las últimas calamidades que se habían presentado, pero no había escuchado que ella o su congénere le dieran ideas positivas.

\- Si tanto quieres terminar el asunto sobre quien tiene la razón, entonces ustedes dos se darán un buen golpe que no sea en partes blandas ni heridas de gravedad.- Los dos se quedaron pensando, no era una muy mala idea.

El primero en aceptar fue el castaño.

\- Que sea por el compañerismo.- Le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. En respuesta, la chica quién le propino una patada arriba de la rodilla. !Auch!. No estaba listo.- Se sobaba la parte en donde estaba seguro que se le había hecho un moretón. A lo que su mejor amiga no pudo dejar de reír.- Muy graciosa my lady.-

\- Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí.- Dijo orgullosa la otra rubia.

\- No me digas.- Sin aviso previo Amber termino en el suelo, gracias a que él le saco el aire de un buen gancho al hígado.

\- Estamos a mano.- Ahora si pudo esbozar una sonrisa triunfante.

Esperaron a que se recuperara y trataron de seguirle el paso a Astrid.

No avanzaron la gran distancia hasta que se toparon con el primer caminante.

\- ¿Alguien hace los honores?.- Opinó Amber que se cohibió al ver que una parte de su brazo quedaba perdida por un hilillo de cartílago.

\- Permíteme.- Pidió Astrid.- No por nada llevo me guarde algo de la lucha en mis bolsillos.- Con acto mordaz, envainó una pequeña daga un poco más grande que su mano, la cual voló directamente al cuello de este, provocando que una masa viscosa parecida a la sangre vuelta coágulos, se deslizará por el agujero de la perforación a gran velocidad.

Para que ella no fuera alcanzada en el intento de sacarle el arma punzante, apoyó su pierna izquierda en el pecho del zombie y la extrajo con tanta fuerza que una parte del fluido le cayó en la cara.- Esto fue por lo que le hiciste a esas personas inocentes.- Arremetió de nuevo y le hirió la cabeza pero no tan profundamente para esta vez dejarlo muerto.- Y esto por tratar de comerme en la escuela.- Le asestó el golpe final, haciendo que escuchara un sonido de materia gris siendo invadida.

Respiró profundamente, uno más había caído y por lo tanto otro ya no los asecharía.

\- Increíble.- Felicitó Hiccup.

\- Si bueno, la experiencia.-

\- ¿De matar a uno por error?.- Se burló el castaño

\- Exacto.-

\- Oigan florecitas, dejen de alagarse, en el camión tendrán el tiempo que quieran, por eso no se preocupen.-

\- Claro, sigamos.- Dijo Hiccup.

Conforme avanzaban a su objetivo, tenían que hacer más pausas para limpiar la ruta. Sin embargo, pronto encontraron algunos carros que estaban estacionados cerca del lugar en donde estaba su transporte.

\- Menos mal, ya me había preocupado.- Admitió la rubia menor.- A estas alturas yo hubiera acelerado a fondo.-

\- Bueno, hemos llegado y en una sola pieza.- Dijo el castaño.

Los tres alzaron las manos para llamar la atención de quien conducía su transporte. Se veía un poco atestado de gente, por lo que les pareció un poco extraño, ya que no recordaban semejante masa de personas en un mismo lugar.

¿Habrán dejado subir a más por la nueva situación que se había tornado?.

Fishlegs de vez en cuando dejaba atrás las malas cifras que podrían estar en su contra si hacia una buena acción y al parecer era una de ellas.

\- Chicos!.- Gritó un rubio regordete ya conocido.- Como me da gusto verlos, pensé que ya se los habían devorado.-

\- Oye, eso no ayuda.- Le dijo en tono de reproche Amber.

\- Que bueno que nos estimas.- Dijo su amigo castaño.

\- A que no adivinan a quien encontramos.- Salió Ruffnut del camión.- Entre tantos autos estaba Grobber y mira a quien lleva consigo.- Se volvió a donde estaba antes, y agarró un gato negro que llevaba un collar rojo.

\- Toothless!.- Se entusiasmó.- Creí que te habías ido para salvar tu pellejo, pero mira aquí estás.- Lo acarició y este ronroneo en consecuencia del afecto de su amigo.

Los sonidos de llantas pasando por lo que se escuchaban a rocas, eran estremecedores y decidieron que la emotiva reunión se había acabado. Subieron lo más rápido y se acomodaron en el reducido espacio que todavía quedaba.

\- Por cierto, soy yo o éramos menos.- Resaltó Astrid.

\- En efecto, pero muchos de los que están ahora con nosotros salieron corriendo por que por lo menos uno de sus familiares fueron atacados brutalmente y muchos de ellos todavía no saben conducir.-

\- O sea que pretendes llevarnos a todos a penas con aire para respirar.- Dijo Hiccup.

\- Debo de decir que es una mala idea.- Secundó Astrid.- Si era difícil llevar a más de 20 personas, dudo mucho que podamos con el doble.-

\- Y que les iba a decir, que se quedarán a su suerte.- Se molestó.- Sabes, como mejores personas para que no llevemos a unos cuantos más.- Hizo una pausa.- Además, también encontré ayuda que nos dará una ventaja para dejar a estas cosas por un tiempo.-

\- A si, entonces explícame.- Inquirió el castaño.

\- Una de los individuos que están al lado de nosotros, tiene un mapa y una dirección que va más allá de las montañas casi no exploradas de Berserker. Y si lo ayudamos a pasar algunas cosas y salvar a quien necesite nuestro auxilio, entonces nos dará asilo y las coordenadas correctas.-

\- ¿Y podemos confiar en este tipo?.- Preguntó el ojo verde.- Por que hace rato nos topamos con unos locos que aparentaban ser buena gente y eran unos completos lunáticos.-

\- No hay de que preocuparse, los gemelos se subieron al auto de este chico para que no nos lleve a una muerte segura.-

\- Vaya, me da tanta tranquilidad escucharlo.- Dijo Amber, quien solamente se quedo escuchando la plática de su supuesto comandante.

\- Ya ves, hasta ella piensa que esto no está bien.- Contestó Astrid.

\- Por favor.- Rogó el rubio.- Por favor, tan solo una vez háganme caso. Te prometo que no lo lamentarás.-

\- Lo veremos conforme pase la noche.- Hiccup lo miró a los ojos.- Si no me convence, abandonaremos el trato y los gemelos volverán al autobús.-

Astrid solo pudo quedarse pensativa, recordar las bajas en estas últimas horas le causaba mala espina y más por la repentina aparición de estos chicos. Estaría más que preparada por si ocurría algo sospechoso y no dudaría en discutirlo con Hiccup cuando arrancaran.

* * *

 **Rachel**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido en todo el edificio habían cesado desde hace varías horas y por fin pudo dormir. Cuando se dio cuenta que unos pocos zombies la habían seguido a la segunda planta, decidió encerrarse en uno de los cuartos que no tenían gran seguridad. Por ello, había puesto algunos libreros y mesas que poseía el apartamento, para evitar que tanto una persona o caminante se quisiera aventurar por su habitación.

Inspeccionó el cuarto tres veces seguidas, para estar segura de que nadie viviera ahí y para su fortuna, sus plegarias se habían escuchado. Parecía que la persona que habitaba ese lugar, se había ido a trabajar y para su desgracia la epidemia lo agarró en medio de sus regreso a casa. Un triste final para él.

Encontró media alacena con comida y el refrigerador ya no se veía en funcionamiento por la falta de electricidad en toda la ciudad. Ella esperaba a que pronto volviera, por que lo haría todo más sencillo esta noche. Por lo que decidió quedarse en la cama durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que el alba se anunciara.

Para calmarse y no perder la poca razón que le quedaba en ese momento, empezó a cantar una canción que estaba de moda. El principio era lento, pero iba incrementado el volumen y la guitarra eléctrica se volvía presente.

.

.

Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se había hecho de mañana. Se maldijo a si misma, por no haber aprovechado las primeras de sol para poder largarse, pero también fue un alivio ya que así estaría más pendiente de su entorno.

Buscó entre el desorden que había hecho la noche anterior y encontró una mochila no muy grande que podría utilizar para cargar algunas cuantas cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir en las afueras de la ciudad. Empacó una botella que podría reutilizar y la llenó hasta el tope, algunas barras energéticas que encontró en el cajón, cuchillos para cortar carne, cerillas, una cobija de mano para no pasar frío si se encontraba al intemperie, sogas y en lo poco que le quedó alimentos enlatados.

Trató de escuchar si algún sonido no convencional expedía los pasillos, al no escuchar nada, trató de mover las cosas que la separaban de ese infierno. Hizo lo posible para no hacer un movimiento brusco y que esto la delatara.

Respiró hondo, acercó su brazo a la perilla, recargó su peso en ella para que girara y se dirigió a los desconocido.

* * *

 **Berseker**

.

.

Hipo, Amber y Astrid se turnaron para hacer guardias , ya que no confiaban en su totalidad en el juicio de Fishlegs. La primera en tomar el puesto, fue Astrid quien no flaqueo ningún momento, y vio como su amigo castaño se quedo profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos en que había dejado que se acostara en su hombro. La poca visión que el espacio en donde estaban, solo le pudo dar un pequeño vistazo del vasto bosque de pinos en el que se habían metido. Toothless se acurrucó sobre las piernas de su dueño, pero iba pendiente de lo que le pasara tanto a su amo y su amiga.

Por muy raro que sonara, Snoloutl estaba más que atento a todos los movimientos que se producían. Y desde que Hiccup había tomado el Astrid, se quedó más que pensativo, dejando que su mirada que perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Amber estaba a la mitad en su turno, empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia, pero una fuerte sacudida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?.- Murmuró mientras que se frotaba los ojos con pesadez.

Hubo algunas especulaciones por parte de los que despertaron por el golpe. Pero no había respuesta por parte del conductor, que aparentemente ya no estaba en su puesto.

\- Tal vez haya golpeado a uno de esos caminantes.- Sugirió Snoloutl. No quería que todo mundo se alarmara, ya que ocasionarían grandes problemas si algunos de ellos salieran corriendo por el miedo.

\- Entonces significa que llegarán más.- Concluyó el amigo de la fallecida Felicity.

\- Yo no dije eso. Es solo que,... con tantas cosas que rondan por aquí pudo ser eso, o a la mejor fue una liebre que no la vio venir.- El peli negro buscó con la mirada a Hiccup, ya que, lo admitiera o no, el era mucho mejor manejando estás situaciones.

Lo encontró entre roncando en el hombro de Astrid, mientras que la otra estaba recargada en la ventana que daba al asiento. Se veían tan apacibles que no eran ajenos al revoloteo que se estaba suscitando a su alrededor.

\- Tortolitos, es mejor que despierten. Tenemos cosas que hacer.- Regañó en voz casi pasando al tono normal.

Astrid se paró tan rápido como si fuera el resorte de una cama, dejando a Hiccup medio despierto por el susto que le había dado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?!.- Su amiga estaba desconcertada gracias a la falta de movimiento.- ¿Acaso ya hemos llegado?.- Inquirió.

\- Me temo que no.- Dejó a sus compañeros más extrañados.

\- ¿Entonces por que nos parámos?.- Ahora le preguntaba el castaño.- No me digas que paso un accidente. Dijo esperando lo peor.

\- No se, creo que Fishlegs fue a investigar.- Supuso Snoloutl.

\- ¿Y nadie lo acompaña?.- Amber cuestionó.

\- Creo que Grobber, por que tampoco está en el autobús.-

\- Espera estás basándote en suposiciones, que tal si algo enserió les pasó.- Dijo la rubia más chica, empezándose a comer las uñas por le preocupación.

\- Mejor vayamos a investigar.- Sugirió Astrid.- Pero en equipos, por que esas cosas nos atacan, tendremos más posibilidades de ganar..

\- Suena factible.- Opinó Hiccup.

Amber no se veía muy entusiasmada. Creía que no se enfrentaría a los caminantes en algunos días, por lo menos para prepararse psicológicamente a lo que les haría en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitiría que la notaran como una cobarde, así que solo siguió las órdenes que le dieron. Iría con Snoloutl si es que no los encontraban a la primera búsqueda de reconocimiento, y estarían de vuelta antes de que el primer rayo de sol se colara entre las hojas perennes de los pinos.

No fue lo que esperaban cuando bajaron y revisaron los alrededores del autobús.

Al parecer el auto en donde están los gemelos estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero las luces estaban apagadas y tanto las ventanas y puerta se encontraban cerradas parcialmente, como sino quisieran que nadie entrara ni saliera de ahí. Resultó preocupante para todos, más para Astrid, ya que la gemela era una de sus mejores amigas que había tenido desde su infancia.

\- Hay que constatar si alguien está todavía dentro.- Dijo Hiccup mientras que buscaba algo con que forzar la cerradura de una de las puertas, si es que había probabilidades que hubieran dejado adrede a uno de sus camaradas.

Pusieron una de sus linternas sobre la ventanilla del copiloto, y por lo poco que se podía apreciar pudieron ver a un hombre aparentemente dormido y reposaba su cabeza cerca de donde estaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Crees que hayan parado para descansar?.- Cuestionó Astrid, ya no muy segura de lo que en realidad pasó.

\- No lo creo.- Dijo Hiccup.- ¿Hay alguien más que esté dentro?.-

\- Si...- Dijo Amber que ya estaba del lado contrario de donde estaban.- Según yo hay otros tres del lado trasero.- Algunos suspiraron aliviados.- Pero me temo que no está el piloto.-

\- A la mejor tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Fishlegs y Grobber.- Sugirió el peli negro.

\- Puede ser, pero no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo.-

Golpearon varías veces la ventana para que los que estaban dormidos se dieran cuenta de los que estaba sucediendo. El que estaba en el lugar del copiloto fue el primero que despertó. Este alzó la vista, y desconcertado abrió rápidamente la puerta.

\- ¿Donde está el quien dirigía este carro?.- Hiccup empezó a interrogarlo.

\- Se supondría que debería de estar aquí.- Dijo preocupado.- La verdad estaba muy cansado como para prestarle atención, así que, cuando pasaron los primeros treintena minutos de camino ya me había dormido.-

\- ¿Qué hay de los demás?.- Vio que tanto los gemelos y un niño salían de su escondite.

\- ¿En donde estamos?.- Preguntó el gemelo.

\- Eso quisiera también yo saber Tuffnut.- Contestó Astrid.

\- Se supone que íbamos a hacer guardias mi hermana y yo, pero era tan aburrido que sucumbimos.-

\- Excelente ahora tenemos a tres desaparecidos. ¿Hemos olvidado al alguien más?.- Dijo Snoloutl con sarcasmo.

\- No ayuda primo.- Recriminó Hiccup con la mirada.

\- Lo se, pero esto me de muy mala espina.-

\- Espera, ¿crees que Asher nos dejo a la deriva?.- Los ojos verdes de Ava tomaron un tono más fuerte que al gris que tenia comúnmente.

\- Claro que no, pero tampoco nos da muchas expectativas que ni siquiera te hubiera dejado un recado o algo parecido.- Suspiró.- Además no es un poco sospechoso que tanto tu chofer y nuestros amigos que iban en atentos al frente también no se encuentren por aquí.-

\- Si, pero alguien más podría haber logrado que ellos salieran.-

Amber se volteó por un un ruido casi imperceptible, tal vez fue un ratón de pradera, pero sino lo era podría ser una pista sobre su paradero. Todavía la luna emitía un poco de su brillo y pudo observar algo que no creía posible.

\- Chicos...- Apenas pudo murmurar.

\- ¿Qué pasó Amber?.- Preguntó Astrid a la chica y se volteó para poder encararla.

\- Creo que ya encontramos a nuestro culpable.- Apuntó con su dedo.

La rubia se giró y dio un grito ahogado por la sombra de un cuerpo colgado a en una de las ramas que sobresalían del camino.

Al ver la actitud de las féminas, Hiccup también viró su vista hacia el punto que todavía señalaba Amber.

\- No puede ser.- Corrió hacía donde estaba el cuerpo y con la linterna le alumbró la cara para ver quien era el desafortunado.

Gritó Ava por el susto que le proporcionó ver a un hombre así.

Algunos mechones rubios estaban a los lados de la cara, pero lo que más resaltó fue que ni tenía una parte de su nariz. Tenía un cartel colgado el sus hombros que decía lo siguiente:

 **"Peligro, no se acerquen"**

Más personas de las que estaban en el autobús empezaron a bajar, preguntándose que había ocurrido. Reaccionaron como se esperaba y temieron por su seguridad.

Debido a que eran muchos, se empezó a propagar un gran barullo por todos lados. A Hiccup le preocupó que se hubiera un descontrol de la situación, ya que el ruido no solo delataría su ubicación a los pocos pobladores que habían por ahí, sino traería malas compañías.

.

.

* * *

 **Rachel**

 **.**

No estaba segura si había tomado la elección correcta. En vez de haberse ido al centro de Berserker, se fue a una de los muchos caminos que guiaban a las colinas que estaban menos pobladas. Había prensado que sería una catástrofe irse a la capital, ya que sucedería lo mismo que con Berk, por lo que tomó ventaja para que cuando las personas se dieran cuenta de ello, Rachel ya estuviera bien establecida y preparada.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo ver como un punto a los rascacielos que se alzaban, ya estaban anunciándose la noche. Algunas veces se encontró basura al costado del camino, lo que significaba que algunos ya había pasado por ahí, y a veces se imaginaba que el grupo en donde estaba iban por el mismo rumbo. Y se preguntaba si a su hermana le iba bien con esas personas.

Caminó otros dos kilómetros y se dio cuenta que un autobús estaba parado y las cosas que traían como equipaje estaban desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Era muy similar a los que habían en su escuela, pensó.

Corrió hacia este, pero vio que era demasiado tarde para los que estaban adentro.

Se tapó la boca por el olor pestilente de la carne que empezaba un proceso de descomposición, ya que ya tenía un poco más de 12hrs en ese estado. No podía ir a investigar, por que sino los caminantes notarían su presencia y estaría ahora si en verdadera desventaja.

Retrocedió medio kilómetro y se aventuró al bosque que ya era frondoso para ese entonces. Tendría que caminar más de la cuenta, pero estaría a salvo durante la noche ya que no la encontrarían tan fácilmente. Sin duda sería una larga velada.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios de:**

 **Dragoviking: Jajajaja la pierna la perderá por algo que no está dispuesto a perder (creo que ya te di una idea) y lo hará dentro de unos cinco o diez capítulos; la pregunta ahora será,¿** **cuales serán las repercusiones de tal acto?. Muchos saludos! XD**

 **Fanático z: Espero que te haya gustado. Por cierto, tome la idea de tu comentario anterior y lo voy a utilizar para una obra de teatro que haremos en la escuela, que será sobre vikingos (A ver como nos sale XD). Además, mi arma será una doble hacha. Saludos**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein: Muchas gracias por perdonarme, lo se no soy la mejor escritora y me faltan muchas cosas que hacer y ver, pero bueno. También quiero decirte que no tenía ni idea sobre la página de Facebook sobre los fanfics. Ya revisé y tienes toda la razón, aparecieron dos de mis fanfics. Nos leemos luego ;).**

 **BDC13: Muchas gracias por loa halagos, espero que este capítulo no haya sido la excepción. Nos seguimos leyendo XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lo sé, de nuevo ya llevo más de dos meses de no actualizar, y esto se debe a que estuve en exámenes, y participe en misiones (lo que significa irse a un pequeño pueblo, ayudar a sus ciudadanos, repartir víve res, hacer misas, jugar con los niños de la comunidad, etc) por más de una semana, por lo que acabé prácticamente molida.**

 **Pero bueno, no entraré en más detalles detalles.**

 **Con ustedes el capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Error fatal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"No nos detienen los obstáculos, sino el temor a perder todo aquello que nos impulsa a continuar."- Anónimo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rachel**

 **Bosque del nor-este Berserker**

Su mente había comenzado a pasarle malas jugadas por la deshidratación, que tuvo como respuesta de caminar más de 10 kilómetros durante todo un día.

Actualmente estaba subida a la copa de un árbol bastante frondoso y grade. Le aterraba la idea de chocar de nuevo con una turba de zombies, y está vez no salir ilesa como lo que había ocurrido días anteriores. Es por ello, que al encontrarse con más autos sin dueño y uno que otras personas convertidas, prefirió aventurarse a las alas de protección del bosque de montaña que este ofrecía. Sin embargo no era fácil la vida rupestre, ya que, debido a que era una citadina, sus padres jamás le habían inculcado ninguna forma de ser independiente a las comodidades y lujos que podían pagar plácidamente.

No había parado a revisar si la chica parecida a su hermana era en realidad ella, por lo que a veces le atormentaba ese pensamiento. Es por ello, que prefería pensar en una forma de sobre vivencia, la cual debería incluir hacer cosas más eficientes en matar ondas de caminantes enfurecidos por cachar el primer pedazo de carne todavía vivo.

Se aseguró con una soga en una de las ramas menos rugosas y se preparó para dormir una ligera siesta.

.

.

 **Bosque del este Berserker**

 **Hiccup**

Sus pies le ardían, y una herida del tamaño de un cuarto de palma que estaba en su lado trasero de la columna, le escocía hasta el punto de querer quitarse los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que se le habían incrustado en el accidente.

Algunos no fueron tan afortunados como él, ya que el ataque fue tan repentino que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo. Al principio se oyeron llantos de personas que estaban cerca de él, y casi podía jurar que su compañera rubia ya no estaba.l

Lo que lo causó, fue una emboscada por parte de lo que hasta entonces eran personas desconocidas. Aunque ahora su cara de satisfacción por ese acto de crueldad se le quedaría incrustada durante mucho tiempo. Ojos verdosos casi como los suyos le miraban con cizaña y una carcajada le inundó la garganta, como un león libre después de haber estado en cautiverio en toda du vida. Él tembló su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; e incluso los nuevos acompañantes de esa noche, ya habían obtenido una prueba de lo que era capaz de hacer. Perdió la pista de la mayoría de sus amigos, y ni hablar de su mentor que había desaparecido minutos antes del terrible suceso.

Al parecer algo había hecho ruidos extraños dentro del motor del autobús, causando que Grobber y Fishlegs detuvieran la marcha durante un momento para inspeccionarlo. Sin embargo así pasó un buen rato sin que se dieran cuenta de las premisas de una trampa próxima. Y, cuando habían encontrado el cuerpo colgado en uno de los abedules, todos quisieron correr hacia el autobús, tomarlo e irse lo más rápido posible. Ahí es en donde se hicieron presentes los intrusos, rodeándolos con varias armas punzo cortantes y rifles de alto calibre. Con un acto rápido, un estallido se presentó, dejando que la parte trasera de su transporte ardiera, en donde estaban las reservas que habían conseguido horas atrás.

Ahí es en donde Hiccup cayó en la cuenta, que no saldrían de allí a menos que fuera sin una extremidad o varios moretones. Comenzaron a atacar sin piedad a los suertudos que estaban afuera de la ahora bola de fuego. Sangre empezó a teñir el suelo de hojas y agujas de pino. Estaban profanando el suelo aún virgen del bosque.

El caos se había desatado y él, en vez de ayudar a apagar el fuego y convencer a las personas que eran presas del pánico en contra atacar, comenzó a buscar si alguien de los que estaban a su lado, todavía se encontraban vivos. Amber tenía una laceración en su mejilla, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo a su cara, y por si fuera poco, un tipo con una capucha estaba forcejeando con ella arduamente. Mientras tanto, Astrid se venía menos demacrada que su compañera y parecía resolverse más fácilmente en batalla.

El general de ese ataque le observaba desde una distancia prudente. Podría ser bastante drástico para resolver un conflicto de territorio, pero no era tan tonto, como para poner en riesgo su integridad.

Y no faltó mucho, como para que los caminantes tuvieran presencia en ese lugar. Por lo que a Hiccup le pareció que estaba más que fríamente calculada la forma en como se desenvolvería la batalla. El castaño ordenó la retirada, ya que varios habían caído tanto en manos de los enemigos y zombies. Miró al cielo, en busca de una señal del amanecer, sin embargo, el crepúsculo apenas amenaza con salir, haciendo que le diera un poco de mínimo de esperanza.

Corrieron al interior del bosque, y los que poseían hachas o machetes lo bastante grandes para resistir una buena sacudida, los lanzaron varias veces en dirección hacia ellos. Desafortunadamente uno le rozó la espalda ante baja, causándole que una de las principales venas tuviera una pequeña rasgadura y comenzó un gran río de sangre a borbotear por la herida.

Astrid que había adelantado el paso, y cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida, ya se había alejado unos 30 metros de él. Ella temió que le cogieran, o peor aún, le mordieran, y ahora si lo podría perder para siempre. Corrió deliberadamente hacia él, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de sus compañeros. Sentía los zumbidos de algunas piedras que trataban de darle, pero fue mucho más ágil que ellos.

Hiccup se aplicó un torniquete con su cinturón. Lo que provocó que empezará a trotar un poco más rápido. Astrid lo alcanzó y oprimió cierta presión con una de sus manos libres el pedazo de carne expuesto. Gimió al tacto, era mucho más asqueroso de lo que pensó. Tuffnut también se les pegó y las piedras que pasaban cerca de ellos trataba de darles una nueva dirección directo a su cara. Algunos fueron intentos fallidos, sin embargo, pronto le agarró maña y terminó por cegar a muchos de sus enemigos. Y, al ver el comportamiento de su hermano, la gemela hizo lo mismo que el.

Ganaron terreno, y siguieron andando lo más rápido que podían. Lo gritos de sus agresores se volvieron más distantes. Pararon en seco, para poder revisar las heridas de su compañero, y por fin hacer frente a la realidad de la situación.

\- Creí que jamás los perderíamos.- Comentó Ruffnut, que de un momento a otro se les había unido.

\- Si, nos dieron una buena sorpresa.- Ahora fue su hermano quién habló.

Astrid ni si quiera prestó en los comentarios de los gemelos, estaba más preocupada en lo que le podía pasar a la herida de Hiccup. Por lo que, de un tirón se quitó la parte de abajo de su camiseta, y lo hizo sentarse en una roca que sobresalía de la tierra. No estaba tan sucia, como para que no le sirviera de venda, ya que, aunque ya hubiera dejado de sangrar, ahora estaba la pregunta de que si se infectaría la herida, y no podía permitir que eso le pasará a su amigo.

Mientras que su compañera le revisaba las otras partes de su cuerpo, Hiccup empezó a re cobrar ya más fácilmente la consciencia.

\- Tenemos que movernos.- Dijo el castaño.

\- Pero, estás mal. Esta cosa podría volver a abrirse, por lo que necesitas unas cuantas puntadas.- Le regañó Astrid.

\- Y no crees que ya lo sé. Solo que no podrán darme un buen tratamiento médico si nos cachan esas personas.- Suavizó su voz.- Además, ni si quiera sabemos donde quedaron nuestros amigos y en que parte del bosque estamos.-

\- Siento decir esto Astrid, pero creo que tiene razón Hiccup.- Opinó la gemela.

\- Concuerdo, necesitamos empezar a formar una estrategia para poder salir lo más ilesos que podamos. Lo cual implica no caer en las garras de esos sanguinarios.- Su hermano trató de razonar con Astrid, ya que a pesar de ser una de las personas más locas que había conocido, esos sujetos le hacían preguntarse seriamente si el significado de locura.

\- Lo siento my lady, pero son tres contra uno, ya habrá otra oportunidad.- Astrid frunció el ceño, pero no le quedo más que seguir las indicaciones del jefe. - Haremos un plan cuando ya estemos por lo menos uno o dos kilómetros a lo lejos de ellos.- El castaño trató de pararse, pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió la mitad de la espalda, y lo obligo a volver en su posición inicial.

\- Mejor no te vallas a mover.- Dijo la rubia.- Tuffnut, ayúdame a cargarlo, y si alguno de nosotros se cansa, entonces tu hermana nos suplirá.

\- Como guste.- Hizo una reverencia con un poco de sentido cómico, y unieron sus manos de tal forma que dieran apoyo a cada una de sus muñecas, para así, poder formar un asiento bastante rígido.

\- Muy bien.- Felicitó la fémina.- Ahora Ruffnut, trata de parar a Hiccup, y dirígelo hacia nosotros.

\- Ok, pero no es mi culpa si algo sale mal.

\- Tranquila, lo pero que puede pasar es que se le salgan sus menudencias.-

\- Tuffnut, no ayudas es nada con eso.

\- Lo siento, solo soy un poco realista.

Hiccup no pesaba casa nada, por lo que ambos dieron gracias a los dioses que su compañero no fuera Snoloutl, ya que hubiera sido hasta el triple de lo que era él. Poco a poco fueron pasando los pinos más del lugar frondosos, y ya casi no se oía ningún ruido que no fuera específicamente del bosque. Pero aún así no se detuvieron por ningún motivo hasta que el sol había salido en su totalidad y las hojas de los pocos arboles frutales que tenían ahí se volvieron a iluminar con una mezcla de amarillo y verde. El otoño ya estaba comenzando.

.

 **Zona cercana al autobús**

 **Fishlegs**

Uno tras otro comenzaron a tratar de atraparlos.

Sus miradas se toparon por última vez, deseándose lo mejor para cada uno. Desde ahora cada quien estaba por su lado, y solo el destino y la esperanza los volverían a reunir si es que estaban de acuerdo con ello.

La soledad invadió a Fishlegs cuando se lo llevaron junto con Snoloutl en uno de los vehículos que estaban estacionados varios cientos de metros de aquel sito. Algo se rompió muy dentro de él. No solo por que Grobber había sido mortalmente herido, sino que sabía que pudo haber hecho algo más para que no hubieran caído en la trampa para bobos que estaba escondida en los árboles. Sospechaba desde un principio que este lugar estaba más que habitado, pero ignoró su sexto sentido al calificarlo como paranoico. Y gracias a ello, con una pisada en falso, una flecha se le calvó directamente en el antebrazo, perforándole así una de las arterias principales que dirigía sangre al corazón. Un charco de sangre fue lo hemos que provocó esa herida.

No podía dejarlo a su merced, por lo que Fishlegs y Snoloutl trataron de alzarlo con un tanto de delicadeza y pusieron un poco de presión en su lado sangrante. Dieron unos cuantos pasos, cuando una nueva trampa fue pisada, y una campana son, alertando a la pequeña población que estaba dispersa por la zona. Sudaron en frío ambos varones y prefirieron dejar la delicadeza a un lado, por lo que importándoles o no que otra trampa estuviera cerca de ellos, empezaron a correr. Y Grobber a penas pudo distinguir el movimiento que le estaban provocando, al tan rápida huida que estaban teniendo.

Antorchas empezaron a acercarse hacia ellos y las pisadas de caballos con sus jinetes las acompañaban. Maldecían por las irregularidades del camino y las grandes ramas de las coníferas que no permitían la entrada de cualquier persona, y menos de sus transportes.

\- Snoloutl, tenemos que esconderlo para poder pedir ayuda.-

\- Pero míralo.- Suspira ya un poco cansado.- Lo encontraron fácilmente, y créeme una bienvenida no es lo que tienen en mente estos tipos.

\- Lo se, pero si lo llegamos a camuflar bien, entonces tendremos suficiente tiempo de alertar a los demás y ganarles.

\- Aun así, tenemos una desventaja conforme a personas preparadas, armas y elementos de transporte .

\- No importa, por que si es que no llegamos a tiempo, no solo nos matarán, sino que pararán el recio de nuestras malas decisiones todos los demás.- El peli negro meditó un poco la situación, pero el incesante ajetreo no le dejaba escuchar muy a fondo su consciencia.

\- Está bien.- Admitió con un poco de desgano, el afecto que le tenía era grande a comparación de las terribles circunstancias en las que estaban.

Lo bajaron y empezaron a buscar un escondite no tan lejos de ellos. Encontraron una zanja que no estaba a simple vista, por lo que con la ayuda de Snoloutl, Fishlegs lo colocó hasta lo más profundo de ella, y le proporcionaron un recubrimiento con las pocas hojas que ya estaban secas por el otoño.

\- Esto no va a engañar a nadie.- Se quejó el peli negro.- Hay que agregarle más cosas, por que sino, en un descuido una de sus antorchas puede alumbrar cerca de aquí y la sangre de su herida resplandecería fácilmente.

Los cascos de los caballos empezaban a sentirse más frecuentes sobre el frío piso del bosque, y el cielo empezaba a verse iluminado por esa característica de la luz articula que tenían las ciudades.

\- Ya se.- El rubio miró unas primeras bastante grandes que acentuaban la figura a de la brecha.- Pongamos esto cerca de él , de tal forma que lo de los caballos cuando den un vistazo a la zanja, solo vean el tumulto rocoso.

\- Claro, por que no se me había ocurrido antes.-

\- Mmm ... jamás lo sabremos. Así que dejemos de quebrarnos la cabeza con ello, ¿quieres?.-

\- Ya te pareces a Hiccup.-

\- Somos muy buenos amigos, no es de esperarse.-

Ambos empezaron a rodarla, ya que ninguno de ellos poseía la fuerza suficiente para cargarla y facilitar el trabajo.

Snoloutl empezó a calcular la distancia que les faltaba para llegar a ellos.

Tal vez 700 metros si tenían suerte.

Terminaron de colocar la roca, y a su parecer la diferencia era de 500 metros.

Salieron corriendo de ahí, y trataron de recordar el camino por donde se habían metido. A lo lejos pudieron observar las luces del camión, sonrieron aliviados ya que eso significaba que sus compañeros ya habían despertado de su letargo. No sería tan complicado como esperaban.

Sin embargo, sus expectativas se esfumaron, ya que al parecer una de las escuadras del pueblo se había separado y estaban atacándolos.

Lamentablemente habían llegado tarde, ya que en tan solo un segundo, el camión se volvió una bola de fuego y un sonido ensordecedor se disparó.

Si los zombies no tenían todavía su ubicación, entonces eso lograba mas que atraerlos, pero la pregunta sería ¿en cuanto tiempo estarían ahí?

Decidieron detener su andada, y varios balazos se escucharon atrás de ellos. Suplicaron a los dioses de que su amigo estuviera bien, y que tal vez algún animal o cosa se les hubiera atravesado o atacado.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy lento, y casi parecía una de las películas de acción, que había visto en el cine con sus amigos de lo que ahora le parecía ya bastante tiempo.

Sus rastreadores fueron más listos que ellos, y los encontraron rápidamente, de tal manera que en menos de media hora los habían amordazado y los subieron a sus caballos, para después ponerlos en vehículos con el fin de que no trataran de escapar. Le cubrieron los ojos, para que no se dieran cuenta hacia donde se dirigían y si es que en un futuro se trataran de fugar, morirían el bosque tal vez de sed, hambre o los caminantes se encargarían de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra.

.

.

 **Bosque del este Berserker**

 **Hiccup**

Los habían dejado de perseguir como a la hora y media de haber empezado. Para ese tiempo, se estimaba que ya habían pasado las 9:00 de la mañana, y sus estómagos empezaron pedirles con ansiedad algo de alimento. Había un arroyo que descendía de la montaña y desembocaba en las planicies cercanas al bosque.

\- ¡Al fin agua!.- Tuffnut parecía que iba a quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en esa deleitable piscina natural.

\- Te sigo hermano.- Su gemela estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de quitarse todo el sudor y la tierra del día anterior.

Astrid, quien se había sentado con Hiccup para descansar, les quería aventar uno de sus zapatos por las tonterías que querían hacer esos dos. Era cierto que no tenían otra fuente de líquidos, sin embargo, el ambiente se veía bastante sospechoso para bajar la guardia por que si.

\- Esperen un momento.- Declaró la rubia.

\- Pero...- La hermana trató de replicar.

\- Nada de peros. Dijimos que vamos a hacer un plan, y es lo que haremos.-

\- Lo siento chicos, pero no podemos seguir caminando así por que si.- Le siguió Hiccup a la rubia. Ya no se sentía tan mal y la herida había dejado de sangrar hace poco.- Debemos de ver la manera en como conseguimos comida, agua y si se puede armas.-

\- Pero y los que quedaron vivos, que va a pasar con ellos.- Opinó para su sorpresa el gemelo.- No es que les tenga mucho afecto, verdad. Pero Fishlegs y Snoloutl jamás les volvimos a ver después de el accidente, y los necesitamos. Somos el equipo dinámico después de todo.

\- Hermano no es por ofenderte, pero el nombre de "equipo dinámico" es bastante malo.

\- Pues yo no veo que tengas uno mejor, así que mejor cállate.- Empezaron a forcejear y el ruido empezaba a incrementarse.

\- Hey, ustedes dos dejen de pelear.- Se interpuso Astrid antes de que llamaran la atención a cosas indeseadas.

Hiccup trató de también pararse, pero temía que empezará a brotar de nuevo sangre, por lo que optó por alejarse pausadamente del lugar de batalla.

El round terminó en Gemelos 0 - Astrid 1, junto con algunos pellizcos y pequeños moretones en los abdómenes, proporcionados gentilmente por la rubia de ojos azules.

\- Pero por lo menos déjanos restregarnos la capa de mugre que adquirimos.- Rogó Ruffnut.

\- Bien, pero no se alejen, por que no sabemos todavía si esta zona es lo bastante más segura.

Celebraron con uno de sus típicos cabezazos y se metieron hasta que el agua les cubrió arriba de sus muslos, para que la intensidad del río no los arrastrara fácilmente. Astrid por su parte también se dispuso a asearse, solo que ayudó a Hiccup a que estuviera cerca de ella, y esta le ayudara para moverse. Tenía hasta tierra en los oídos, y no quiso ni pensar que es lo que encontraría en su cabeza, ya que todos los vidrios había volado de repente a tan altas velocidades, que su cabello hizo que la mayoría no se incrustara directamente en su sien. Pero, eso no hizo que recibiera alguno que otro rasguño y que fibras de estos le hicieran revolverse en picazón dentro de su blusa.

Su amigo se quedó observando a la nada, para evitar que recibiera una paliza por estar mirando sus actividades de aseo personal. Por lo que trató de curiosear más allá de las arboledas que se arremolinaban conforme iba subiendo la montaña. Aunque pareciera irónico, los pájarillos de la región, como ruiseñores, petirrojos y carpinteros acompañaban al ambiente con una danza silenciosa, lo cual arrulló al ya cansado hombre castaño. Casi cerraba los ojos, cuando los gemelos los alertaron de un cuerpo extraño que flotaba en uno de los sub canales del río.

Ruffnut se veía pálida como si el mismo Loki le hubiera dado un susto por mera diversión. Hiccup se espantó, ya que no era nada usual que le pasara eso, por que por lo general siempre eran los otros las víctimas de malas bromas impuestos por los gemelos.

\- Vengan por aquí.- Su hermano lo estaba esperando cerca del bulto con una pequeña vara como protección.

\- ¿Está respirando?.- Preguntó la fémina.

\- Se encuentra boca abajo, así que lo más seguro es que está bien muerto.

\- Oh no, ¿qué le habrá pasado?.- Lamentó Hiccup apenas sosteniéndose.

\- Creo que sería mejor dejarlo fuera de aquí. Si podemos darle una buena sepultura, entonces que así sea.- Dijo Astrid, empezando a agarrar el cuerpo.

\- Espera, que tal si esta persona se vuelve en una de esas cosas y te contagia.- Advirtió el castaño.

\- Eso es cierto.- Meditó un poco.

\- Mejor lo dejamos ahí, y que se lo lleve la corriente.

\- Esta bien.-

\- Oigan, pero que hacemos con los otros.- Cuestionó el rubio, haciendo ademanes con su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Cómo que otros?.- Preguntó su congénere..

\- Estoy confundido, por favor explícate.-

\- Si, hace poco bajé y me encontré más de estos. Para ser exacto dos docenas y estaban obstruyendo el paso de agua.-

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó Hiccup.- Y por que no nos dijiste nada.

\- Teníamos que descansar, por lo que no quise dar más molestias.

\- Pero eso significa que podemos estar en peligro latente.- Dijo Astrid un molesta.- Debimos de seguir moviéndonos.

\- Pues no hay de otra.

\- Y si vamos a la ciudad.- Opinó la gemela.

\- Pero pasamos todo esto para escapar de ella. No creo que sea buena idea.- Contestó la otra rubia.

\- Pero necesita asistencia médica y comida. Estaríamos un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y después, podremos buscar libremente a nuestros amigos.- Siguió Ruffnut.

\- No lo se.- Dijo Hiccup.

\- Aunque eso significara nuestra única opción viable, no la aceptarían.- Trató de persuadirlos.

.

.

 **Rachel**

 **Bosque del Norte Berseker**

Despertó aliviada de que solo unos cuantos zombies estuvieran tratando de treparse para comerla. Sería trabajo sencillo. Una cuchillada por aquí y otra por allá, para que pudiera salir ilesa. Su cabello tenían alguna que otras ramitas, y de una brazada se las quitó. Respiró hondo, agarró sus cosas y cuando iba a la mitad del árbol, se dejó caer encima de los caminantes, para que amortiguaran la velocidad con la que iba.

Como había previsto, solo tuvo unas contusiones por movimientos en falso, por lo que se prometió a ella misma que con el tiempo y un poco de suerte mejoraría. Sonrió, ya le iba agarrando el modo de exterminar a estas bestias.

Ahora que estaba comenzando el día, decidió explorar el lugar a donde se había trasladado. Todavía le quedaban algunas latas de comida y las botellas, ahora casi vacías podría llenarlas de nuevo con los riachuelos o escurrimientos de la montaña que encontraría conforme fuera avanzando. El punto era no irse del bosque, ya que aunque fuera bastante peligroso e impredecible, le proveía bastante alimento que en teoría le pertenecía.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no se dio cuenta de los cables que estaban atados a los árboles, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio atrapada en un ollo de gran profundidad. No cayó como esperaba y su tobillo izquierdo obtuvo una ligera torcedura, por lo que tendría que esperar un poco para que pudiera poner apoyo sobre su pierna y tratar de salir. Sin embargo, no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría para ello. Y, sin que se diera cuenta una campana también sonó a lo lejos, dando la ubicación a la comunidad que había atacado al autobús en donde iba su hermana.

.

 **Fishlegs**

 **No conocido**

Su imaginación iba desde una danza de sombras hasta un posible cuarto lleno de personas que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, algunos pasos pesados se hicieron presentes, causando que todos los presentes se callaran para que le prestarán atención a sus dirigentes.

\- Aquí están las personas responsables de habernos despertado.- Los presentó uno de sus captores. Varios de los que estaban ahí dejaron salir un sonido exaltación.- Como saben, desde que nos enteramos que habría ciertos problemas en la ciudad, nos hemos estado preparando para todas las tempestades que se nos vayan presentando.- Muchos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear.- Pero nosotros como jefes, les aclaramos esto desde el principio. No queremos a foráneos cerca de nuestras tierras, y es por ellos que fuimos por estas arpías para que no divulguen nuestra ubicación y que más personas se atrevan a venir por estos lados.-

Ahora Fishlegs comprendió por que los habían atacado con tanta fiereza, tentativamente se estaban protegiendo contra un enemigo, aunque ellos no lo fueran. Tenía que explicarles de algún modo, el por que se aventuraron por ese lado del bosque. De un tajo, decidieron quitarles las vendas de los ojos, mostrándoles que estaban en un gran atrio de piedra semitallada y varias gradas a su alrededor estaban predispuestas con bastantes personas, que les miraban fijamente y asombradas

\- Y por ello, tendrán que elegir entre tres opciones: 1) Pueden ser parte de esta comunidad, pero no tendrán los mismos derechos y libertades que uno que formó parte desde el primer día ; 2) Si desean volver a los restos del autobús en el que transportaban, tendrán que pasar una serie de pruebas bastante temibles para que les otorguemos ese derecho; y por último la 3), la cual no recomiendo mucho, es algo que llamamos ley fuga, el cual consiste en que se les deja libre en un terreno plano, pueden correr o ocultarse, y para ello tienen alrededor de 10 segundos, mientras que uno de mis subordinados carga su rifle y les trata de dar solo un tiro limpio. Si es que falla o evitan esa bala, les será perdonada su vida.- Ambos dieron un respingo por tales sugerencias.- Así que, díganme cual han escogido ya.

Snoloutl se acordó de nuevo de Grobber. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera vivo para esas horas, sin embargo, todavía tenía cierta incertidumbre de que si es que hubiera muerto, tomaría una mala decisión que podría también costearle la vida. Los ojos del castaño le trataban de hacerle presión y tomará una decisión precipitada por el pánico.

\- Al parecer necesitan un incentivo.- Los miró suspicazmente.- Esta bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero me gustaría que Nemanja* me recordara el plan que tenemos para sus amiguitos que se escaparon tan descaradamente hoy en la madrugada.- La cara de Fishlegs empezó a parpadear un poco más rápido y se le empezó a notar un poco disgustado por donde venía este chantaje tan banal que les estaba presentando.

\- Por supuesto.- Dio unos pazos al frente para llamar más la atención del público.- Como ya saben, nosotros tenemos un perímetro de 30 km a la redonda cubierto de trampas y herramientas que ubican tanto a presas, caminantes y por ende personas que están rozando con nuestra fronteras, por ello, no tardarán en percibir por donde es que se encuentran sus compañeros.- Ambos se vieron un poco impresionados por lo que podían llegar a ser.- Y estaremos más que complacidos en ejecutarlos públicamente y exhibirlos en una de nuestras entradas, para que vean las consecuencias de sus actos.- Miro de nuevo a su dirigente para cederle la palabra.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dicen? Elegirán la primera o serán tan tontos para escoger la tercera.- Dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.

¿Qué hacer antes esas adversidades?

Ojalá Hiccup estuviera con ellos, por lo menos estarían más seguros al decir su respuesta enfrente de todos. Fishlegs con tantas ganas de llorar que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse dijo para si. Lo siento mi querido amigo, no podré llegar contigo después de todo.

\- Me quedaré.

* * *

 ***Nemanja: Antiguo nombre de origen eslavo, el cual significa "sin posesiones". Era el nombre de un rey Serbio del siglo XII, quien al no querer se poseedor de grandes riquezas, entregó la mayoría de sus tierras a la caridad, y años después abdicaría al trono para dedicar su vida a la iglesia. Gracias a eso décadas después de su muerte, se le beatificó y ahora forma parte de los santos en la iglesia ortodoxa Serbia.**

 **Antes de contestar los comentarios, quisiera preguntarle algo: ¿Les gustaría saber algo de un Fanfic (obviamente de este fandom) relacionado con la adaptación de un anime actualmente muy sonado? (Es para no arruinarles la sorpresa). Aunque claro, no lo publicaría, para dejarlo como por cinco meses y retomarlo de nuevo (como me pasa). Si es que estuvieran interesados, en mis tiempos libre empezaría a hacer los capítulos durante el verano, y hasta no tener por lo menos 7 capítulos o más, empezaría a publicarlos paulatinamente cada semana.**

 **Ahora si, respondiendo a los comentarios de:**

 **FanáticoZ: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Nos vemos! XD**

 **Dragoviking: Jajajaja Lamentablemente ya empezaron las pérdidas, pero esto no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que va a tratar la historia. Así que empieza hacer tus apuestas sobre quien será el siguiente en caer. Saludos XD**

 **\- Malala2014**

 **21 de julio del 2017**


End file.
